


Hurt

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO, Character Development, Domestic Partner, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forgiveness, Gun Wounds, Healing, Hospitals, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: What if Lena gets shot and slips into a coma? And what if Kara for some way gets all the power over L-Corp? Supercorp





	1. Guns

It all started like any other typical Monday for Kara. Nothing too special, just going to work and eating, yes, of course eating. Everything was fine until later that afternoon when she heard a familiar heartbeat race like no other — Lena's. Without a second thought, she quickly changed into her super suit, dumping her day clothes on the floor of her office. Flying as fast as she can, she races to L-Corp to aid her best friend because even though Lena is her boss now, she can't see her as anything else. But, even with her super speed, she was too late. She arrived just in time to hear two shots as Lena failed to hold the gunman back. She failed.

She landed on the balcony just in time to see Lena fall to the ground and a man running away, but she couldn't care less about him. Lena was her only concern. She rushed to her friend's side and finally got a proper look at the damage that had been done. It was bad. That was much was evident just from the amount of blood that was now pooling around Lena, but the true extent of her injuries was revealed when Kara used her x-ray vision. There was one bullet lodged into the lower section of her spinal cord and another that appeared to have grazed her liver.

"Ms. Luthor!" Kara looked up to see Lena's assistant, Jess, burst into the office but she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Supergirl crouched next to Lena's unconscious, bloody form. "How bad is it?" Jess said, barely above a whisper, but Kara heard.

"Bad," was all that Kara could muster for a response. "I have to get her to the hospital now, or she is going to die."

"Oh God," came Jess's panicked reply. "If only I hadn't been late today, perhaps I could ha..."

"There is nothing you could have done," Kara said in her Supergirl voice, "you would most likely be in the same situation had you been here. Now I must take her. She doesn't have much time."

She didn't wait for a response from Jess as she swiftly, yet gingerly, picked Lena up, being careful not to cause any more damage to her dying friend, and flew away. She flew as fast as she could without injuring Lena more and shortly arrives at National City Hospital. After she landed everything went by in a blur. As soon as she set Lena down on a gurney, nurses surrounded her and began taking vitals and calling out for things that Kara didn't know the meaning of but sounded bad. Kara made a move to follow as Lena got rushed to emergency surgery but quickly got shooed away.

"Thank you for your help, Supergirl," a nurse says to her, "But she is in good hands now. By bringing her here as fast as you did may very well have saved her life, but there is nothing more that you can do here."

So Kara did the only thing that she could do. She flew, not really having a goal in mind yet also searching for the man that shot Lena, even though she knew it was a hopeless case. She never got a good look at the man, and since he was wearing a mask, it was unlikely that the security cameras would be much help either. She continued like this for well over an hour, continually going over the events that had led to now.

"I could have been faster here, could have cut a few seconds there." Kara was lost in her thoughts, but they always came back to the same thing, "I failed..." she thought to herself over and over again. She was very quickly losing herself to despair when the ringing of her phone brought her back to reality.

Briefly looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was National City Hospital and hurriedly answered. "Kara Danvers speaking."

"Ms. Danvers, this is Doctor Lewis from National City Hospital speaking. I am sorry to inform you that Lena Luthor has been shot. She is currently in surgery, but it would be best for you to arrive as fast as you can."

Barely managing to get out a thank you, Kara ended the call, breaking the sound barrier as she flew back to the hospital.

Landing in an alley next to the hospital, she changed using her super speed and rushed into the building, quickly making her way to the waiting room by the ER. While she was sitting there, it hit her that she hadn't told Alex any of this yet and as far as she could tell, the News hadn't broken the story yet, either.

"Hey, Kara." Upon hearing her sister's voice, Kara finally realized how close she was to breaking down.

"Lena has been shot," she choked out, on the verge of breaking down. "I am waiting for her at the hospital."

The other end of the line went silent for a moment until Kara finally heard her sister's voice, "I will be there in ten minutes, Kara. Just hold on until I get there."

Alex made her way to the hospital as fast as she could, well aware that she was breaking numerous laws to do so. But she didn't care. Kara needed her help, and while she had been initially distrusting of Lena Luthor, she was now becoming very fond of the woman. Every time that she had doubted Lena, Lena just proved her wrong, again and again, not to mention the way that Kara and Lena looked at each other. She didn't know if something was going on between the two of them, but she figured that if there was, Kara would tell her eventually.

Arriving at the hospital less than nine minutes later, she rushed up into the waiting room looking for Kara, whom she finally spotted in a corner. Rushing over to her, she pulled her sister into a tight embrace and as soon as her arms were wrapped around her, Kara broke down.

Alex could feel her entire body shaking as guttural sobs escaped her. So she just sat there and held her, letting her cry.

After almost half an hour, the sobs finally began to ebb, and Kara finally spoke.

"I couldn't save her," she choked out. "I was too late..."

"Shh," Alex hushed her. "There is nothing that you could have done. I heard what happened and quite frankly, you saved her life. If you hadn't rushed her to the hospital as quick as you did, Lena would have died."

"But," Kara tried to argue.

"No buts, Kara," Alex cut her off. "I won't hear it. You saved her life, and that's that. Now get some rest, you must be exhausted. I'll still be here when you wake up."

That was all it took for Kara to pass out in the arms of her sister. All of the stress that she had gone through that day had left her physically and emotionally exhausted. Sometime later, Kara felt herself being shaken awake.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, not initially recalling the events of the day.

"Kara," she heard her sister's voice. "You have to wake up."

It was then that the memories came rushing back and Kara shot up with a start.

"What's wrong? I Lena okay?" Kara starts spewing out questions to her sister until Alex finally stopped her and pointed to the doctor that was patiently waiting by the door.

The doctor, now seeing that he had her attention just said, "Ms. Danvers, if you could please follow me. We have an update on Ms. Luthor's condition."

The doctor just says "Ms. Danvers if you could follow me. We have news about Ms. Luthor." All Kara could do in response was nod as she made her way to her feet, along with Alex, to follow the doctor.

"I am sorry," the doctor states, "but for now, only Ms. Danvers is allowed to see Ms. Luthor."

Kara stops at this and looks to Alex who just nods.

"Go," she says. "I'll be fine here. I need to call work anyways to see if we have more information on today's events."

Kara smiles and gives her sister a quick hug before turning to follow the doctor to a small room farther into the ER, leaving Alex to call the DEO.

"Ms. Danvers, the two bullets that were inside Miss Luthor have been successfully removed," the doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Marson, begins. "However, the trauma that her body has been very severe. The first round perforated her liver while the second one lodged itself in between her L1 and L2 vertebrae," the entire time pointing at x-rays of Lena.

"So when can I speak to her?" Kara asks.

"I am sorry Ms. Danvers," Dr. Marson replies. "While you can see her now, we have had to put her into a medically induced coma. It is a miracle that she is even alive. If Supergirl hadn't brought her here as fast as she did, I do not doubt that Ms. Luthor would be dead now."

"So when will she wake up?" Kara asks as Dr. Marson leads her to Lena's room.

"That entirely depends on the rate of Ms. Luthor's recovery," Dr. Marson says. "We expect to be able to wake her up in a week, but proper recovery will take years. This leads me to my next point, Ms. Danvers. Due to the nature of Ms. Luthor's injuries, it is very probable that she will never be able to walk again."

This took Kara by surprise. "But I thought you said that she would make a full recovery after a few years," Kara questioned.

"I said a proper recovery, Ms. Danvers." Dr. Marson had now stopped in front of a door and was looking at Kara. "Please understand that we will do everything we can to help her walk again; I just want you to be aware of the chances. Do you have any questions that you want me to answer before I let you in?"

She shakes her head no to this and Dr. Marson simply nods, holding the door open for her as she stepped inside.

Nothing could prepare her, however, for the state of her best friend. Lena looked absolutely terrible, and it was all her fault. She couldn't even breathe on her own, which was apparent from the tube going down her throat. Not to mention all of the machines that were connected to her in one way or another. She was so taken aback by the sight of Lena that she didn't even notice Dr. Marson leave as she pulled up a seat next to her friend.

"I am so, so sorry, Lena," Kara whispered as she took her friend's hand in her own. Even though she knew that she couldn't do anything else to help, that little bit of contact did wonders to calm her down. "I should have been faster, and then you wouldn't be like this."

Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly flew through the ceiling when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she looked over to see who it was, she saw a woman who was clearly a nurse, but with a big LCorp logo on the left shoulder of her scrubs.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Ms. Danvers," the nurse began, "but I am Nurse Henderson. I am one of the nurses who was appointed by LCorp to see that Ms. Luthor is well taken care of. Also, the other people currently allowed to visit Ms. Luthor, other than yourself, of course, are Alex Danvers, and Jess Porter. Is there anything that I can do for you right now, Ms. Danvers?"

Kara shook her head no, saying that she was fine and just wanted to be left alone at the moment.

"Very well, Ms. Danvers," Nurse Henderson said. "I just want you to know that Ms. Porter will be stopping by later to discuss some matters with you." With that statement, Nurse Henderson slipped out of the room, once again leaving Kara to her thoughts.

Kara didn't know exactly how much time had passed, but it was well into the evening when Jess finally showed up.

Hearing a knock at the door, Kara looked up just as Jess slipped into the room.

"Ms. Dan..." Jess was stopped short at the sight of Lena, at a loss for words.

"I know she looks bad, Jess, but the doctors are doing everything they can to ensure Lena makes a full recovery," Kara said this, more in an attempt to convince herself, rather than Jess. "Also, please call me Kara. We see each other more than enough."

"I am sorry, Ms. Danvers," Jess said with a small shake of her head, "but I don't think that is appropriate given the circumstances. I know that this is a tragic situation, but Ms. Luthor has planned for this."

"Planned for what?" Kara asked.

"Not being able to run her companies, Ms. Danvers," Jess replied. "If ever a situation like this were to arise, I was to give you this." She pulled a spiral-bound stack of papers out of her bag and presented it to Kara.

After a moment of confusion, Kara took the papers from Jess and looked at the cover. She froze when she saw the title; 'How to be the CEO of LCorp and CatCo if I can't.' Taking a few more moments to gather herself, she finally looked to Jess for confirmation.

"I am sorry to drop this on you so suddenly, Ms. Danvers," Jess told her, "but this can't wait. LCorp and CatCo need a CEO, and they can't wait for Ms. Luthor to recover. Lawyers will be coming by tomorrow for you to sign some paperwork, but in the meantime, I highly advise that you read this."

Kara just nods, still not fully comprehending what was going on.

"Will you be staying here tonight, Ms. Danvers?" Jess asked her. "Because if that is the case, I can have the nurse bring in another bed for you."

"Thank you, Jess," Kara said. "That would be wonderful."

Jess just nods at this and slips out of the room, and not five minutes later Nurse Henderson arrived with another bed for her.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything, Ms. Danvers," Nurse Henderson said. "Also, if Ms. Luthor's condition changes, call me immediately." With that, Nurse Henderson left almost as quickly as she arrived, leaving Kara to go over the papers in her lap.

Opening up to the first page, Kara begins reading. 'I am so sorry, Kara. If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to me and that I am no longer able to run LCorp or CatCo. Most likely, I am in the hospital because I don't die that easy, but should the worst have come to pass, it is even more critical that you follow this guide. I know that you probably don't remember, but when I first started working at CatCo, I had you sign some papers. That was a form for HR which made it so that we are officially in a 'relationship.' I only did this to make sure if ever something happened to me everything would go to you and not someone like my mother. The last thing this world needs is her to have control of both LCorp and CatCo. So, instead, it is all being left to you. I know it is a lot to take in, but right now LCorp and Catco need a boss, and I know that you can do it. You already understand how CatCo works, and Jess will be there to help you with everything related to LCorp as she will be your CFO. I do need to stress one point to you, however. You are the boss in my absence. You need to demand respect because if you don't, people will walk all over you. What you say is final, and you need to make people believe you. Other than that, though, you will have to read this book.'

'Good luck, Kara. I will see you when I wake up. But If the worst has come to pass, I need you to promise me that you will stand at the head of L Corp and Catco. Don't let my work go to waste. So once again, good luck, my darling Kara.'

As she came to the end of that page, all she was able to do was slowly look from the book to Lena, her mouth agape.

"You really do think of everything, don't you, Lena?" Kara whispered to her friend.

**Edited by: LadySerenityFY**


	2. Getting Started

The next day came slow for Kara, she read almost the whole night the little booklet. It was mostly about what to do with a crisis. How to show your power and things like that. The booklet ended a bit strange with 'Thank you Kara Danvers, my Supergirl.' That morning Kara bought a box of doughnuts. Not to eat for herself but for Lena. Waiting for her to wake.

Some bit later the lawyers requested her presence. For signing some papers. Nothing too big, nothing too little. But that was fixed. She was now the temporary head of two companies. TWO. Catco and L-corp. The news spread fast about Lena. They didn't know why she was there. But she was in the hospital. So that means scenario 5.4 'Unknown to the outside what is happening, stock prices will fall but not plummet. Wait.' Kara quickly downloaded an app so she could monitor the stock prices.

Jess got her person number for some reason. She said that Kara would be giving a extra mobile phone and laptop later that day. So she had a work electronica. Which is quite clever since she can't just work from her old laptop. There were also some questions about what to say to the outside world. Which means scenario 17.3 'Wait. Just wait. Not too long, that will create chaos. No just wait so you have it a bit under control.' so that means that tomorrow the news will be brought outside. By Kara, since she is the temporary CEO. The boss... and no Supergirl for quite some time. But luckily for Kara that was just a small task. Read the announcement made by PR and the end. 

Catco was a whole other story. James isn't the best CEO so that means Kara needs to go to Catco and do her job. Since Jess holds the L-Corp front she is safe to say that only one impossible task has been imposed on her. Kara just decides it is safe to say that being Supergirl is impossible for now. So she sends Alex a text, not wanting to explain everything. 'Hello Alex! I am going to have to stop with being SG for a while. Lena had the idea to give me the power over her companies. So I need to manage both L-Corp and Catco. L-Corp will be alright since we have Jess there but Catco and James is a no go. So I need to manage a complete company without much knowledge. So sorry for the inconvenience. But I don't have a choice. Lena didn't do this if she didn't have a reason.'

Bound to Lena's room Kara later got a message back. Something about good luck and it's alright.  _ Good to hear Alex supports _ ... so the DEO is fixed... tomorrow starts Kara's real life. Well, new real life. Around noon her new stuff arrived, together with Jess. "Miss Danvers, it is good to see you!" She looks at Lena and smiles a bit sad but looks at Kara again "A new wardrobe has been brought to your home. Since most of your clothes like Lena puts it 'aren't even close to CEO material'." Kara just smiles because of that statement. Jess gives her the new electronica and says "Miss Danvers, I know it is a lot to take in. But many people are prepared for a situation like this. It will end well and we all know you can't really kill Lena that easy." Kara chuckles.  _ She is absolutely right. But it is strange to see Lena so... broken. It is bad to see her like this. _

Jess left shortly after, going to L-Corp to manage a whole company.  _ I should be okay right? I learned it from Cat, right? I can do this. Kara Danvers is now the CEO. Apparently girlfriend of Lena Luthor. I can do this. _ And with that thought Kara Danvers opened her laptop. Going through her mail of both Catco. Not her normal mail. No, Lena's. But in the 'manual' was written: answer my mail with your name. Make them respect you. Show even power through your mail.

And that is what she did. She answered with elegance and respect. But demanding in some sort. It says a lot about the influence of Lena when Lena is in CEO mode. Now only the power glances and things will be perfect. 

It took some time to finish through Lena's mail. But it worked, Lena even made a template for her in the manual. Showing how it is done. Well, only the intro and last part. Everything else wasn't needed. Luckily Jess helped with all the L-Corp stuff, otherwise Kara would have been working through the night. 

Late that evening she went out to get some food. When she arrived back Lena was still the same. Kara just hopes things will be better for her, that she even can walk! Which is a slim chance... but giving up hope isn't smart now. No, now is the time for Kara to look at the future. To look what she can do for Lena and what not. To give Lena's legacy a boost as her girlfriend. Which apparently happened months ago. 

That night, when she lay in that bed what was made for her was the second time she broke down. She isn't prepared for any of this. Kara knows she can't not do it. No a very special person, Lena Luthor. So whatever she is going to do tomorrow she can't mess it up. She will do everything to make the best of it. To make Lena proud when she wakes again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **A/N Comments are again very welcome!**  

 


	3. The Day

Today is the day. For Kara is might be hell but for many other 'regular' woman it is special. A girl, who fell in fell in love with the hot CEO of two companies. Both a tech company and a media. The company where the girl worked. A real love story. It is almost Hallmark appropriate.

But it is right, today is the day. A very new day for Kara. The day she is a real CEO. Maybe only for the time being but she is one of two companies. It would be an understatement if people said Kara is nervous. No, no she is absolutely petrified. At exactly 2 pm is the press conference. Something she just can't do. But she needs to.

This morning she arrived at her home to see about three new racks of clothes. Jess already laid out one for today so Kara was really lucky. But now these new clothes. They change her. More black, less colours. Cat Grant didn't need this but that woman already had all the respect she could get. But Lena didn't have that yet that means that Kara just has none. Kara 'Sunny' Danvers. One of the worst nicknames right now.

Tapping her feet on the floor of the elevator under her. It is safe to say her nerves are like hell. If she taps any harder there might even be a chance where she goes through the floor of her private elevator. Yes, her private elevator. Kara might not have thousands of perks by being a CEO. But having your own private elevator is perfect.

The doors ding open. She lets out a shaky breath and steps outside. With laptop bag in her hand she slowly makes her way over to the fishbowl. Eve catches up with her and gives her her favourite coffee. James stands surprised up when he sees me enter "Kara, what are you doing here!" Before I can speak Eve speaks up "Mr. Olsen, I think you should have read you email sooner. Ms. Danvers is the new CEO. So in the meantime when she works from here you can work from her office. It stands in the rules Ms. Luthor has made whenever Ms. Danvers might need to take over this company and L-Corp." James looks absolutely stunned so he asks for confirmation "Is it true Kara?"

Kara smiles and says "Yes, Jimmy- No that sounds wrong. Yes, James. Lena had an accident which makes me temporary CEO of both L-Corp and Catco. But that will all be made clear at the press conference today." James nods but does nothing so Eve speaks up again "Mr. Olsen, I think it was pretty clear. Or do I need to grab the rules? And the old office of Ms. Danvers is not small." He nods and quickly grabs his stuff, scared of Eve. When he walks by Kara and Eve he says "Good luck, Kara" And smiles a small smile. Which Kara gratefully accepts and returns with a smile of her own.

She walks towards the desk and places her laptop down. She sits in the chair and finally sees most of the employees are staring at her. "Eve, could you make sure they are put to work again while I start up my laptop. After that you tell me what is on the calendar today." Eve obliges and quickly rushes outside. Not a minute later of yelling, or something like that it was loud, Eve walks back in.

Kara's laptop is on and she had already started with her mail. "Ms. Danvers," Kara looks up from her screen "Today there isn't much yet. You will receive around noon the potential cover for next edition. Around 4 pm you have a meeting with Marketing. But other than that nothing, for closure. You wanted everyday free after 5 pm?" Kara nods and explains with a simple "So I can visit Lena and eat there." Eve nods and excuses herself.

Kara's day has begun. She doesn't really like the looks people give her but she is their boss now, so she couldn't care less, right? Just before noon Ms. Cambell from HR are came with flowers. Kara stood up to shake the woman her hand the woman offers Kara the flowers and says "It is wrong that this happened to Ms. Luthor. I wish you all the luck in the world as her partner." And with that the woman is gone again.

Kara Danvers, girlfriend of Lena Luthor.  _Rao_ , Kara forgot to learn the last pages. She quickly grabs the booklet and starts to read 'Our relationship story: for them to believe us. We have been together for 4 months before we went to HR,' A total of six months now 'I asked you out and we had a low key dinner at my house, for family: Yes, we did it. Yes always at my home. We both have each other keys, luckily we already had that. Our family didn't know we were together because we posed at friends. Best friends. For now I don't think there is more to say, so Kara if you need to lie more write them here. So that we are prepared.'

Good story, which is sarcasm. Lena could have done so much better. But financial things and that are more her thing than this. Lunch was brought to her since she almost forgot it.  _Now I get why Lena forgets it all the time_. One thing Kara knows for sure know is that even mailing back takes quite some time. She gets a message from her driver, yes her. Previously Lena's driver that he is downstairs. Kara quickly turns everything off and makes her way down.

**A/N Comments are very much welcome!**


	4. Press

Nervous is again an understatement. It is a wonder that Kara isn't rambling. But a nervous ball of energy is the wisest words. The car stops and Frank opens the door. She steps outside and immediately gets bombarded by press. All shouting and asking questions.  _Keep cool, look forward._  Frank makes a path for her to walk so she follows him inside. He leads her to behind the press conference room where none other that Cat Grant waits on a couch for her.

"Kiera!" Kara chuckles because Cat still has her name wrong. "I heard the protocol started. Sorry to hear about Lena, but I am here to help you with your first press conference. So chop, chop sit down." Cat pats next to her on the couch. Kara quickly sits down. "So, Kiera. The protocol simply states that I need to tell you what is going to happen out there. But we both know you need so much more."

Cat sighs "You, Kara are special. That is the easiest way to say things. You are nice but you live in a world full of awful people now. Things will change, but do it like Lena. Use a mask, be nice behind that mask. But we both know you think it is your fault that you couldn't save her. But you couldn't it just a fact. Even Superman couldn't if he tried. What I heard from Jess is that is almost was a hit and run. And you were at work. So Kara, don't feel responsible. Be there for her when she wakes up, but for now just make her proud. And about the press conference. You can do it. Just think a bit before you speak and all will be good. You need to answer questions but you can do that. So the only advice I can give you is don't lie too much." Kara nods and looks a bit dumbstruck because Cat can read her so good.

"Well, Kiera. Are you going to sit here and gape or go out there and do your job? Chop, chop I don't have any more time." Kara chuckles and makes her way out, to the podium. She gets introduced as Kara Danvers, temporary CEO of L-Corp and Catco. Kara stands by the microphone and a guy a bit further points towards people and let them speak but right now she needs to make her statement first. Kara lets out a breath and puts on her game face. Focused. "Yesterday around 1 pm CEO of both L-Corp and Catco Lena Luthor was shot in her office at L-Corp. She was shot two times, as of now she is outside life danger. She isn't responsive yet but will be soon. As for both the positions of CEO has Miss Luthor appointed me. My temporary CFO Jessica Kardos will take it over at L-Corp. While I will mostly be at Catco."

Kara nods towards the hug and people begin yelling, Kara can't really catch what but most things are about her private life with Lena. "Miss Danvers, are you and miss Luthor in a relationship?" Kara chuckles and smiles "Of course, she wouldn't give me her companies to manage if I wasn't in a relationship with her. Our friendship didn't have that level of trust."

"Miss Danvers, how long have you two been together?" It earns again a chuckle from Kara "Six months, our anniversary was a couple days ago." Kara just practically beams at the end. "Miss Danvers, who asked who?" "Lena asked me of course, if you could have seen me in the start around her you could seen what a mess I was. She made me go weak in the knees. So I would never have had the guts. But she did." This earns a chuckle from the hall.

"Miss Danvers, do you expect a full recovery?" Kara puts on her fake smile because she almost failed "I hope so, I don't know what is medically possible or not. But we have whole L-corp to help if needed."

The man speaks up "That will be all for now. Have a good day." And with that he takes Kara of the stage murmuring something about paparazzi and not press. The way back to Catco was pretty relaxing for Kara. Cat was already gone but that didn't matter, she helped.

Once at Catco Eve kinda pushes Kara to the meeting, she is a bit late. Nothing big, but late means late. When she enters the room a man speaks up "Ah, miss Danvers. Good to see you-" He looks at his watch "six minutes late." This earns him chuckles from the rest.  _What an ass_.

The whole meeting is like that, the people making fun of her. Until she can't take it anymore. After I the tenth time she stands up mad. With that commanding Supergirl voice she says "Who ever thinks it is funny to make comments about somebody let alone bully somebody won't be expected back here tomorrow. Or ever. Understood" Most of the people gulp their saliva down and nod.

Lena didn't misplace her trust. Because the rest of the meeting went smoothly. She just needed to follow the manual and all was good. It is bad that James didn't stood up for her since he was there. He even laughed with them. After the meeting she went back to her 'fishbowl'. She tidied up her desk while she waited for Eve to fetch James. There is a knock on the door. Kara looks up, not with this nice look but one filled with determination. Something you don't mess with.

"James, I will cut straight to the point. Bullying is not tolerated here. You as something like a CEO need to set a correct image. Do it. Otherwise I need to fill in way too much paperwork to revoke you of your status. Understood." He nods and in anger walks away.  _No friends anymore. I see._


	5. The Interview

The loss of James didn't hit Kara hard, for some way she found it a bit easier since he was just disrespectful. He might be Guardian but that didn't matter to her anymore. No friends means no concern. Which is a complete lie because Kara is always concerned. But he was added to the not nice list. Where Snapper also is a part of. That jerk face just is so disrespectful to Kara.

Kara just sits in the chair next to Lena's bed telling about her day, which was apart from the meeting and the press conference uneventful. Lena probably would have laughed if she was awake. Kara already enjoys the decision to take the evening off to be with Lena. Sleep there and the next day go home to shower and change. Now it is a bit different then before since she is a 'celebrity'. She needs to go by vehicle since she is always followed or bombarded with questions.

But not visiting Lena is off the table, Lena is way too important for that. And it might be bad to see her like this, so hurt and broken but all will be good. Hope is important, right? Later that evening she just worked with one hand, the other one was holding Lena's. It is a new habit for her, mailing late at night. But that is some of the downside things of being a CEO. Even if it just a interim CEO.

Kara just got a new level of respect for Lena, because she already thinks this is hard. Of course this is just a little bit, so she will need to be ready for much more and much worse. Which came the next day. A problem with the cover since Lena Luthor was too important not to put on the cover. And since Kara is her 'girlfriend'. They had the inside scoop. Perfect thing. They had exactly one day left until everything would be released. So one day to write a perfect story and find the perfect cover.

That morning her program of agenda was quite a bit different then the day before: Emergency meeting in five, interview at 10, meeting at 2 and a meeting with James. All in all not extremely much, but still much more than before. (In comparison to yesterday since that is the only day possible.)

The emergency meeting was pretty straight forward. It wasn't much of a meeting, more an announcement that they are doing another cover and another front page story. On the cover would be Lena and the front page story would be an interview with Kara about her and Lena. Mostly about Lena but also some stuff about their relation.

The interview came quite fast, a young woman politely knocked and entered when given the sign. Kara had seen her a couple of times, she wasn't much of a 'talker'. Which means she didn't really speak up, but she is nice. "Good day miss Danvers." Kara just smiles and gives her a nod. The woman sits down in front of Kara and clicks out her pen. No recorder, a bold move. That doesn't mean Kara doesn't like it.

"Miss Danvers, I heard you were already informed about what is going to happen?" Kara just nods but adds "Yes, they informed me about what is going to happen. That doesn't change the fact that it is my first time in this role. So please start a bit slow." The girl agrees with her idea and starts "Miss Danvers, what happened exactly between you and miss Luthor all those months ago?"

Kara just chuckles and says "I had to interview Lena which started our friendship. She gave me unlimited access to her office which meant that I could come in whenever I wanted. I think that was the first sign that Lena wanted more, way more. But I was way too oblivious. Lena flirted quite frequently with me which made things sometimes quite awkward. Since I am terrible at reading signals and that woman did things with me nobody ever did. And after quite some time of dancing around each other she asked me to go on a date with her," Kara's smile grew with each word.

"I quickly agreed and we had dinner at her house. She cooked for us and is it was quite nice. We did the most cliche thing ever with a kiss at the end but it felt great. So after that our lunches together turned into lunch dates. We saw each other quite much so one day I had the guts so I just rambled out: Will you be my girlfriend. Lena agreed with this giant smile and we sealed it with a kiss." Just one question already made Kara's day. "And how is it with miss Luthor? Is she getting better?"

"Yes she is getting better, she might be in a coma right now but her body needs to heal. Soon she will wake up because you can't kill her that easy. There might be some permanent damage but that won't change Lena one bit. She is almost unstoppable. So for now I just have to hope that she will wake soon. After that I can return to my role of reporter, maybe I can't date her in secret anymore but that won't change much. There is too much love between us for that."

The woman just smiles with this sparkle in her eyes, Kara doesn't really get why but she accepts it. It is nice to see somebody appreciate this. "You said about something about secret dating. Does that mean your family didn't know?" Kara chuckles nervously but does speak "No, they didn't know. And I know mom will get mad since I didn't tell her. My sister will probably scare me like hell as payback. But quite frankly I didn't have time to think about stuff like this. My world just took a complete turn and I am doing things I would never have done. But I think I can take my mother and sister. They love me dearly and I love them back so after this things will just go back to normal."

There came quite some other questions about Lena and Kara. But mostly about Lena and how she is in real life. This day might be a hell later with James but right now it couldn't get better with Kara.


	6. Not So Nice

**A/N Thanks for all the comments and kudos. It is really appreciated!**

* * *

 

Kara was right, it was a hell with James. That guy just tried to oppose everything and anything he could. So she came to the conclusion just leave James out of everything and do it yourself. Which will be hell since she doesn't know most of the things she needs to know. But that didn't matter, right? She had the manual.

That evening she ranted about James to Lena. The most asked question in her head is ' _What would Lena have done_ ' and the only answer she could come up with was that Lena would have done the same. She would have dropped him since he couldn't act like an adult, what he is supposed to be.

Kara even considered firing him, or revoking him of his 'title'. But that will create many 'enemies' so that is a no go. And Kara isn't petty so making his life miserable is also a no go. If it was a guy like Morgan Edge it would be done without blinking, which is pretty fast because most people (humans) need to blink.

But James is loved, not hated. Which means it makes it a tad harder. A tad means almost impossible. She could also just drop him off on a ship, but that would make the coast guards mad. And that isn't good.

So Kara just has to live with it until Lena wakes up and comes with the best way how to deal with this situation. Which will be soon right? Because sleeping here becomes less and less pleasurable. But it shouldn't matter right? Lena comes first.

Thursday, the day hell will break loose. Or more importantly James would be put on his place. Kara doesn't like it one bit but she spoke to both Jess and Eve about it and they agreed that she needed to do something, anything. Just not stay silent and accept it.

The meeting was planned at 2, just after lunch so that Kara had her appetite fixed and wasn't moody. At exactly five over two he struts in. Not knocking or anything like that. Eve swiftly closes the door behind him. James sits down in one of the chairs in front of Kara and looks at her with this irritated face. Kara smiles politely and says "Good day James" He just grumbles something unhearable. Even for someone with super hearing.

"So James, do you know why you are here?" He shakes his head a bit too rough, so he is probably mad. "Well James, I am here to tell you that this will be your last chance. If I or Eve hear about you talking something bad about your boss,  _me_. Again, you will have the walk of shame back to the art department. Because the things you do as the person who needs to help me isn't good. You didn't help one bit. You haven't been a friend. So if you play hard, I will play hard."

James just looks in shock at Kara "But- But- You can't! I rightfully got this position!" Kara lets out a cold chuckle... it is actually scary. "I know, but I can do this. Or whatever I want. I might be interim CEO and not the full deal but that doesn't change the fact that I have the power. So James, are you going to walk my way or are you going to walk yourself back to the art department. Messing with my temper was a wrong choice,  _friend_ ," She just says friend with such hate.

James just stands up and walks away. Before he opens the door Kara says "Ow, and tomorrow about game night. You won't be welcome inside my home. So don't come." When he almost smashes the door shut Kara takes a deep breath and drops her head. Kara quickly grabs her phone before she bursts and turns around in her chair. Facing the wall of televisions.

She calls Alex who answers almost immediately " _Kara, what can I do for you?_ " The first tears slowly start to make their way down. She sniffles which Alex hears " _Are you okay?_ " "No, absolutely not. I may or may not have forced James to be nice to me and ended our friendship along the way."

" _And why would you do that?_ " Alex doesn't sound mad or anything she just sounds concerned. "He- he was just an asshole. He couldn't act as an adult. Laughed at jokes he couldn't laugh at and things like that, the jokes were about me. So... I needed to let him see that this couldn't be done but he ignored it. So I said either walk my way or do the walk of shame. I have no idea which one he chose."

" _And from your point of view he deserved it?_ " Kara thinks for a second but concludes "Yes- Yes he did. He did things any CEO or whatever his title now is shouldn't have done. No he should have helped me. Guided me, but all he did was be mad and disrespect me. But- I might have uninvited him from game night. So it will be only us three. So we could make a movie night from it?"

" _Sure, I respect your decision and Winn will probably do too. So count us in for movie night. I will talk to James later and make him scared for disrespecting my little sister_ " Kara sighs "Alex, that isn't need-" Alex interrupts " _I want to, I can't give Lena the shovel talk since she is in a coma so I need to do something. Otherwise this will drive me insane._ " Kara just chuckles "Thank you sis, I will see you tomorrow!" " _Till tomorrow!_ " And with that Kara had enough energy or was emotional stable enough to work further.

And she did, she called Eve over to make the inevitable paper ready if it was needed. But she had a feeling it will be. That she needs to downgrade James. And make him more mad than he already is/was.


	7. Game Night

When Kara walks out of her office to the elevator James catches up to her and asks "Can we talk?" Kara just smiles and points at the elevator. He gets what she means and follows her inside. When the doors close he says "I am sorry, I should have been more mature. I shouldn't have done that. Bullying you, and you are right I should have set a better image." Before he can continue Kara says "Did we really just got mad at each other because of power? I know this is new for you since you haven't had this in a long time but I need you to trust Lena's decision."

He just nods and Kara continues "You don't need to apologise for anything else. All is forgiven, sometimes we make mistakes. We are still just people and nothing perfect." This earns a chuckle from James "Next time we just need to talk about our problems Kara. Otherwise we can't be this team we always were."

"Yes, you are right. You are still welcome tomorrow. My sister talked to you, didn't she?" James answers with "Yup" popping the 'p'. "Did she said she would kill you if we didn't talk like adults?" He nods his head, Kara just sighs "I am glad she did. I knew at some time this would hit me. And frankly I don't have the time for it. I finally get how hard Lena's life is. And how I should appreciate my friends way more."

"Me too, me too." The door opens, not before the ding sound is there again. Kara looks at James and smiles. She wraps him in a hug and after that just walks out. To Lena again. Not before getting food but she is going to her. Waiting for her to wake up.

Friday evening, also known as game night. Their is an amount smaller than before with Mon-El and Lena missing. Mon-El isn't here anymore and Lena is in a coma. So that is expected. But that doesn't change the fact that things are different. Kara actually misses Lena a lot. Not her losing her winning streak because of Lena but because Lena's perfect way in the group. Lena might have been a nervous wreck the first time but she fitted perfectly.

Monopoly was surprisingly won by Alex, it might even be her first time. Pictionary was won by the Danvers Sisters and now they were just talking. Relaxing and asking questions, Alex suddenly asks "Kara, why did you keep Lena and you a secret?"  _Does she actually believe the story?_  "I wasn't ready to come out yet. And being with Lena is quite difficult so keeping a secret helped her nerves. She probably wasn't ready for Alex 'Intimidating' Danvers even though she would never admit that." The guys burst out laughing with the Alex Intimidating Danvers comment but Alex looks a bit irritated. But she smiles a bit later probably remembering that she brought a Luthor or just Lena to her feet.

"But you guys really kept it quiet." James comments "Uhu, we did. We just let everybody believe we weren't a couple. I think the only person that knew was Jess since she saw me come and go. Sometimes with a smudge of other lipstick-" Alex interrupts "That's enough! I can't imagine my little sister kissing anybody. So could we just keep it with what was your first date like? And things like that?" Everybody chuckles apart from Alex.

"It was a lovely date we ate, watched some movies and kissed. Lena is actually a truly good cook but she mostly does it when I am there. Normally she forgets to eat and luckily I am Supergirl so I know when she didn't ate. So I can drop something off like that. I think this is the first time I am truly happy with being Supergirl." Her comment earns some chuckles from her friends.

"But you told her your secret?" Kara shakes her head 'no'. But thinks for a second "I need to do it though, Lena is literally a genius. She will know soon and I don't want our relationship to end. She means too much to me." Kara looks down, she meant each and every word of that. Alex sighs "If you truly want her to know you should tell her, I will talk to J'onn." Kara looks at Alex and her smile almost beams sunshine. She quickly says "Thank you!" And launches herself towards Alex, hugging her tight.

After a moment too long of hugging James clears his throat, Kara lets go of her sister and looks at him "For how many days do they assume she will be in a coma?" Kara sighs "Roughly a week, but that doesn't mean it will be like that. She even can wake up tomorrow, which I hope," Alex tries to interrupt but Kara just continues "And I know it is bad for her to wake up now since she needs to heal. But I miss her like hell, from the lunches to visiting each other randomly at work. Heck I even miss working with her, even when being Supergirl made that quite difficult. But I know one thing for sure, she will wake up. Lena is too much of a Luthor when it comes to death. It doesn't take her, it just lets her live. She might hate all the other perks and downsides but that one is special." There is some humming in agreement amongst the group and Winn speaks up.

"We all miss her, I don't think somebody ever fitted this perfect in a group that already was there. She had something with everybody, maybe a bit less with James since he couldn't put aside that she isn't Lex but now he does. Now she is our friend and we will help her get through this. So Kara, whatever you need. Whatever is going to happen you will have us." Kara gratefully smiles and Alex comments "Who are you and what have you done to Winn?" Everybody bursts out laughing.

**A/N It's my birthday today so I don't know if I will post 2 or 3 chapters today. But you will have one for sure (this one)**


	8. Meetings

Saturdays, weekend. But for Kara it isn't. A day packed with meetings, both from L-Corp and Catco. (She needs to go to L-Corp since Jess doesn't have all the rights to do everything.) Lena's strategy worked, they bought low. Now they only need to wait to sell it again. Which will be a success when Lena returns.

And she will return, that is something Kara is sure about. Maybe it is the only thing she is sure about right now, apart from the perfect support of her friends, or better said family. Which she is thankful for, she wouldn't know what she would do without them.

Right now she is in a meeting at L-Corp where they are talking about what to do when Lena returns. Kara just observes everything from her seat at the head of the table "I think we must wait with our decisions. We don't know how long it will take" Another board member speaks up "I completely agree, miss Luthor isn't awake yet. Miss Danvers what is your opinion on this matter?"

Kara chuckles "She isn't awake yet but I know Lena too good. So I also know she will try to work again directly. So a plan for when she wakes up would be smart. I also aspect whenever she wakes up she won't be in full health and can't leave the hospital. So I think we should assume she could take over parts of my or Jessica's job. And with that she will build up again. I also assume we need to make a statement when she wakes up. But I think it would be better that we wait around five days before we say anything to the world so that we can make sure everything is alright with her."

There is some mumbling around the room but at the end they agree. It is better for Lena's health when she doesn't have that pressure. The meeting continues about marketing and how to handle the stock purchases. For some reason Kara is accepted here, why... did Lena make them scared? Knowing Lena and her CEO side. The answer for Kara is yes, absolutely. Lena did that and it wasn't a wrong move.

Because of Lena she has respect at the L-Corp side. Which is way better than Catco. She still needs to let people know that  _she_  is the boss now. Not James and with the support of James it might be easier but the employees there still see her as Kara 'Sunny' Danvers. And not as their boss, it might be a quite different thing from being that nice reporter to being their boss but change always happens. You can't really change much about it.

That is why her meeting at Catco, with both James and Snapper was a hell. Snapper just can't act like an adult. He is just on her nerves like hell. It takes all her self control to not do anything. But when he says "And Ponytail, what is your wrong opinion on this matter?" Kara stands up and glares at him "Snapper. Let's put this nice, you. Are. My. Employee." She punctuates each word perfectly, still mad. "I am your boss, as such you will treat me with respect. If I want to I can make sure you will never leave the mailroom. But I won't, because I am not petty or always irritated. No. No. You are, Mr. Carr. So I will say this one last time nice, treat me with respect. Otherwise I need to do much more paperwork than I want. But I can also have Eve do it now, makes my life easier and yours worse."

Snapper looks taken back and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He just nods and grumbles "My apologies miss Danvers, what is your opinion on this matter?" Kara silently chuckles and says "I think we should stick to the original..."

With Snapper tamed the meeting ended easy. No more disrespect towards her, something that she didn't suspect. But her threats work, now she just needs to do it less and all will be good. Now Kara just relaxes while she sits in her office. Listening to music while working on some papers for her next meeting. She looks up when she sees some movement in front of her. A guy stand there, gun in hand. Pointing towards her. Her mouth falls open, no, no. He just doesn't say anything.

Time slows down, movement is behind him. A shot is fired. Time speeds up again, Kara is too late to move out of the way. But the bullet never hits her. She looks at the guy, Eve is on top of him. She looks behind her, a bullet in a television. A shattered television screen.

She quickly looks at Eve and the guy. She pushes the panic button. Kara quickly walks to the gun and kicks it away. James rushes inside and helps pinning the guy down. A couple minutes later, with the guy trying to move away security guards walk in. They quickly take over and the guy is brought downstairs.

Kara sits down on her chair again and looks at the screen behind her, it is truly broken. James clears his throat and Kara quickly turns around "Well, that was eventful. Your first assassination attempt. Truly Lena's girlfriend. So, I will say: Go home, and relax. Or go to Lena, do something but not here. You might not be as killable as others but an assassination attempt means shock. So relax and call Alex."

And Kara did that, she went to Lena. Called Alex and just had something like sister night there. Of course not before making a statement for the police. Later that day she got called by Jess, saying that the L-Corp lawyers will take it over from her. And that the guy will be put in jail.

Later that evening, when Alex was gone Kara told Lena her story. Just like always holding her hand and describing all details.


	9. Signs

Saturday evening, the time Kara tells Lena about what happened. "-So Eve jumped on him or something like that. But she saved my life, he shot in a television behind me. It was smart of you to install a panic button. I needed it. After that things were just pretty straight forward, he got taken away and I needed to make a statement. James practically send me here, he was being a real friend. He said I just needed to go home or here. We both know what I would choose. Keeping you company is way better, he also said I needed to call Alex which I did. I don't know if you heard anything but she was here."

Kara sighs but perks up "I have another story!" She gently squeezes Lena's hand and feels some squeezing back. "Did you just? No, no it is probably because lack of sleep or adrenaline." She smiles at their intertwined hands "I even have two stories. One is about L-Corp. I have no idea what you have done there but they had respect for me and the other one is about Catco. I will start with the one of L-Corp. This morning I had a meeting there about marketing and the our new bought stocks. And the real interesting part: you. We came to the conclusion that whenever you wake up you will go to work. Not because we want you to. But you can't not work." Another light squeeze, Kara looks down at their hands, confused.

"Alright... but I decided we have to wait five days before we break the news. So you could rest and not have the world on your shoulders. I now finally get how hard it is to be a CEO. From the strange work hours to many meetings. I even forgot to eat lunch! How is that possible!" Kara yawns "I think the rest is a story for tomorrow. It will be Sunday so I will be the whole day here." Kara squeezes Lena's hand one last time and walks to her bed. She almost immediately passes out.

The next morning after breakfast she sits next to Lena again. Just like always holding Lena's hand. "I got those doughnuts you like again, we both know you will wake up soon so why not? I can't wait anymore for you to wake up. But luckily for me I know that you almost can't wait either anymore. So we just have to wait until your body agrees with me and you." She feels another light squeeze. "Oh, okay- sure?"

Kara just looks confused again but continues "Yesterday I put Snapper on his place. I might be liking this CEO job thing a little bit too much. Since I used a real Cat Grant threat. I said that I would make sure he would never leave the mail room if he didn't show respect to me. And it actually worked! I succeeded in scaring Snapper Carr! Again something I thought was impossible. And the problems with James are fixed! We both said sorry, it hurt quite much missing my friend like that. But fixed is fixed."

Kara sighs and says a bit sad "What are we going to do after this? We can't just return to our normal lives, can we? Are we really in love or are we just best friends? The latter would make things difficult since you need to fix your plan and manual. I didn't expect this at first, it was just wow. And then two companies! And... I am rambling," She sighs again but speaks up again "It is pretty lonely without you here. I just miss my best friend, our lunches together, the movie nights. All of it. Even the times we comforted each other. And now you are here, so vulnerable. I wasn't there for you. I didn't take the bullet. I was too slow." A tear makes its way down.

"I can't hold on my promises that good. Which is a shame because I meant each and every word from my promises." Kara thinks for a little time "You probably remember the day where we fought? At Catco? I wasn't being the best friend you wanted and deserved. No I was actually an asshole. I didn't explain things to you and we didn't talk. And then I just got irritated and you did too. So that argument with you being my boss. Playing my boss, could we just never do that again? I hated every minute of it. You would probably promise the same thing because otherwise you wouldn't make up this whole relationship if you didn't care about me or trust me."

Kara chuckles a little awkward but feels a squeeze again "Did you just squeeze me? Again... that means you are probably waking up!" Kara truly sounds like an excited little girl "That's perfect. That means I have my fake-girlfriend and best friend back! That's just- wow, incredible. So you can probably hear me right? Sure... good. Nice? I have no idea anymore. But I will be waiting here for you, I always will. Even when this is just something fake and you won't be waking up anytime soon I will be here. Well, I need to keep your companies alive but I will keep my usual times. And sleep here like always." Lena squeezes her again, this time with much more force. "You're doing it again! Rao! This is just perfect!" Kara smile grows and grows "You will be with us soon again! And then you can kick some ass. Since we still need to find out who did this... but that will be fixed. We will find your kil-"

A groan escapes Lena's lips and Kara immediately shuts up, Kara looks hopefully at Lena whom still is breathing because of a machine. Lena's eyes flutter open so Kara quickly pushes the help button. Smiling brightly she says "Hello,  _love_." Lena looks at her and forms something like a smile. She is awake.

**A/N A question, a slow burn or a bit of a fast start?**


	10. Her

Kara waits for the doctor to go away so she can speak with Lena alone. Lena who now is fully awake and responsive and texting the answers to Kara's telephone looks quite better, almost relaxed. They already concluded that her legs are a no go. But everything else is, they do want to keep her breathing with a tube so that will have to wait.

Some minutes later the doctor leaves. Kara smiles her megawatt smile to Lena who just texts her ' _Good to see you too. Bad that I can't talk yet. Bloody help with breathing._ ' Kara just chuckles "Perks of being a CEO or a Luthor. Don't know which of those made sure they wanted you killed and me after that."

Lena looks surprised and quickly texts ' _They tried to kill you?_ ' Kara hums in response "I had my own knight in shining armour: Eve. She was so nice to tackle that guy. But how are you feeling?" ' _Like I got hit by a bus who impaled me. Roughly said, bad._ ' Kara just chuckles and says "Lena, Lena, Lena. I can't say I understand. I never got shot, they did try but maybe I am more of a Luthor than you are." She ends her sentence with a wink. Which makes Lena turn a bit more red... not that Kara sees it, because Kara is Kara. And Kara is oblivious.

Some time later she receives another text ' _Well,_ _ **girlfriend**_ _. You are partially a Luthor now since we are 'dating'_ ' Kara just chuckles "Yes, yes we are 'dating' and we probably can' t break up any time soon. Because if your health is bad and I leave, Luthor or not that is something terrible." Lena tries to chuckle but it only comes out as some morphed sound. A quite strange sound.

"The only reason you did this was to make sure your companies were in good hands, right?" Lena looks nervous as she sends ' _Yes_ ' but Kara being Kara, you know what happens. She just doesn't see it. "Good, good. Well, I couldn't break up with you since I even as a normal friend would be here." Lena smiles again as best as possible  _Rao she probably hates that tube._

"But Lena, why the clothes and driver? I could have lived without it." Lena's smile dims a little and she looks a bit nervous again ' _Not that I don't like your normal clothes but they weren't really something for a CEO. So I needed to do something. And it isn't safe without a driver. I could also have some security people following you 24/7. But I didn't. That would have been way too much. But it might would have helped with that assassination attempt... to cut to the case. It was just to make people impressed. And from your stories I hear that I did I good job._ "

Kara nods hesitantly but at the end just says "I agree, I needed respect and I got it. Also thanks for the manual. Otherwise I wouldn't have lived. Now we only have to wait five days for the stock market to make a leap. You will be richer again, Miss Billionaire." She ends her sentence with a wink, showing it is a joke. Nothing too serious.

And Lena answers with a chuckle that ends up as a cough. She quickly texts Kara something ' _It is really all or nothing with me. I haven't been sick for months maybe even years. And now I can't even breathe properly._ ' "Lena, it is partially your fault. Do less things like chuckling and all will be well."

Lena fakes being mad and sends ' _Miss Danvers, this is also your fault. Luckily I can still wink so you know this is a complete joke._ ' And as told she ends with a wink. Kara just bursts out laughing and Lena pouts or something like that ' _This is no fun miss Danvers, I can't do anything. I can't even laugh with you. My bloody legs won't move, I can't feel them. When I can talk again, then things like this are welcome again._ ' Kara laughter dims with each word until she nervously lets out a couple of chuckles. She fumbles with her glasses and apologises quickly "I am sorry Lena, I didn't know this felt so wrong for you. I will keep it in mind. I am just happy you are back again."

Lena looks guilty as she texts ' _I am sorry, but darling, I am happy to see you again. But not laughing with you feels wrong. I should just be able to laugh about your dork side. So remember all the jokes and use them when I am okay again. Or able to talk. But enough bad stuff. Did you sleep there._ ' Kara completely missed Lena pointing at the bed when she read everything. "Yes, yes. I slept there. It felt better, being here at night and not alone at home. You maybe weren't awake but feeling like I could protect you because I was close felt good."

Lena just nods with again a weird smile on her face, but Kara misses it because she is looking at the bed. Another ping from her phone makes her look at Lena ' _I appreciate that. It was good to wake up to you, otherwise I probably would have been scared and alone. But having you here helps. I probably will sleep terrible the next couple of days, so if it isn't much to ask. Please stay here? I don't want to be alone._ ' Kara smiles at Lena "The whole day?" Lena nods "Than I will, I would have been here every evening. But if you want me here longer I absolutely will." Lena smiles her weird smile again and mentions for Kara to hug her. So Kara does that. She wraps her arms around Lena and Lena does the same with Kara. Kara smiles and a tear escapes her eyes. Lena is awake. And well, more like... mostly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some problems with my health (depression) so I have no idea if I will post constantly because sometimes I just can't use my brain. So I already say sorry if one day I will just post nothing or one.


	11. Talking

Monday, Kara slept in the bed in Lena's room. They didn't talk for very long since Lena was actually really tired. She didn't like to admit it and oblivious Kara finally saw something. So she simply said: "Good night, we will talk tomorrow." Lena protested but gave up when she saw Kara putting her phone in the charger and switching to other clothes. Something she couldn't say she didn't like.

That night was uneventful. They had to wake Lena a couple of times, but nothing big. Kara just slept through it all, knowing that Lena was safe was good enough. In the morning Kara went out to buy food. When she came back Lena was awake and had send a couple of scared texts. Not knowing where Kara was did things to her...

Lena sighed in relief and spoke up when she saw Kara. She spoke with her 'new' raspy voice since the tube was removed and could speak again "Kara, darling, could you please send me where you are next time... I- I- you know what forget about-" Kara's chuckling startles Lena so she stops talking "Lena," Lena looks at her a bit scared. So Kara walks closer and sits in the chair next to her. She grabs Lena's hand and holds it in her own. "If that is something you would like to know I will text you. I was grabbing breakfast, I know you can't eat stuff like that yet. The private L-Corp nurse informed me about it. But I still need normal food." Lena nods and smiles weakly "Just ask anything you want, alright? I don't have a problem with this, so just ask. And if you are concerned and I am not here call,"

Kara smiles brightly at her and continues "It is great to see you without a tube put down your throat. I like it way better this way." Lena sighs "Luck that my lungs finally decided to work after almost getting hit by a bullet. I hated that thing, but my voice... it sounds so awful. It's just not me." Kara caresses Lena's hand and says "Lena, this might not be your voice. But that doesn't make you any different. Soon it will sound like you again. It just needs time to readjust."

Lena lets out a sarcastic chuckle and says "That doesn't change the fact that I sound like I smoke all day long." Kara bursts out laughing and says while she catches her breath "Yes, yes," She takes a few deep breaths "You are absolutely right. And if we are going to start a discussion my only opinion is: Something is better than nothing. The end." Kara smiles at Lena who nods in acceptance and smiles.

"So," Lena sighs but continues "How did your family take it?" Kara chuckles and says "They took it perfect, they only asked a couple of questions and I answered them all. They are happy for us, even though this relationship is fake, and Alex isn't mad. Eliza didn't call m-" Her phone starts ringing. So she quickly grabs it and reads the caller ID "Speak of the devil." She quickly accepts the call and looks down.

"Hello Eliza!" " _Kara, why do I always need to know the news through the news and not you?_ " Kara chuckles a bit nervous but speaks up "Yes... about that, I might have kept it a secret? To everyone? And running two companies at once is... difficult." She hears Eliza sigh " _Ow darling, are you eating well. And sleeping well?_ " Kara chuckles nervous again "Um, I might not... eat that well, but I have an assistant. So I might not forget it in the foreseeable future. And sleeping is going good." She looks from the ground to Lena who just tapped her knee trying to gain her attention. Lena just mouths 'Tell her'. " _Kara, if you don't eat enough I will personally come and feed you._ "

Kara just laughs, this time less awkward "Well, Eliza all will be good. Since Lena is awake again. BUT! Before you are going to spread that. Don't, we have to wait a couple of days so she won't have the weight on the world on her." Kara can hear the smile in Eliza's voice when she speaks " _That's good to hear! Is she there with you?_ ' Kara hums as an answer " _Could I please talk to her?_ " "You want to talk to her?" Eliza answers positive, she looks at Lena who is shaking her head. She just smirks and says "Little warning, her voice is different because of the lack of use and an awful tube." She holds out the phone for Lena who grumbles something but takes it.

"Hello Eliza" Lena says, Kara decides it is not nice to listen with them so she doesn't use her super hearing. "Yes, yes I am alright. I can't use my legs yet. But all will be good." Kara stands up and looks outside, Lena has a private room at the side of the hospital. "No, no you don't need to come. L-Corp has quite some doctors." Kara just chuckles silently and looks at Lena who is staring at her. Or better said at her back. "Yes, Kara is taking care of me. She slept here all the nights I have been here."

"No, she is being perfect. Just doing everything she can. And what I have read from the reports she is doing a great job at both L-Corp and Catco so I don't need to worry about my companies. And I will try to let her remember to eat things like lunch." Silence "Okay, it was lovely speaking to you- bye!" And with that Lena disconnects the call. Kara faces Lena this time as she speaks up in feigned shock "Kara Danvers, forgetting to eat lunch?" Kara turns red and looks down she mumbles something "Now I get how your job is so stressing." Lena didn't quite hear it so asks "What did you say darling?" Kara looks up again and walks over with this smile "Nothing special, so no worries. You are awake again so I won't forget it."

And with that they talked for quite some time, about Eliza and Game Night without her and how James was a dick but came to his senses. Some time later just before noon Lena fell asleep again. With quite some persuasion from Kara. But she slept. Which is good.

* * *

**A/N Has anyone any better tags? So I could have the perfect tags?**


	12. Movement

"What do you think about this idea?" Lena places her laptop in Kara's lap when Kara places her laptop on the bed stand beside her. Kara sits next to Lena on the bed, shoes off. She quickly glances at the idea for another wing at the hospital. At this hospital to be exact. Kara just chuckles and says "It is a tempting idea. But what about creating a department at L-Corp that focuses on improving medical equipment. That way you don't need a bigger hospital since more people are helped faster." Lena groans in frustration and mutters mad "Why didn't I think of that..."

Kara chuckles and comments "And that's why you have me now as your interim CEO." She gives the laptop back to Lena and grabs her own. "Yes, darling, that is one of the reasons why I chose you. But don't get it too high up. Otherwise you might be an asshole and we both don't want Kara 'Sunny' Danvers gone. But thanks for the idea. That might even be better than another wing. Now I need to name a department after you..." Kara fidgets with her glasses nervously and quickly says "No- no thank you."

Lena sighs and pats Kara's leg "How could I ever repay you then? You probably will say no to everything," She gets an idea and mumbles "Unlimited food from that Chinese place..." Kara bursts out laughing and take some time to regain her normal composure. In the meantime Lena just looks confused at her. "Lena, I don't need anything from you. Even when that unlimited food sounds tempting I don't need it. Now I just use that credit card you gave me but apart from that I won't use your money. Because this is what friend do if they need help. I will support you and stand beside you with this idea. It was smart to choose a friend, I expected James or something. Absolutely no Winn even though he would be great behind everything. But Lena, there is no need to thank me like that. I am still in your employment so just thank me when all this is done."

Lena hesitantly nods and Kara reaches out to Lena's legs and gives it a light squeeze which ends in Lena cursing in Irish. Kara quickly takes her hand away and hastily asks "What is wrong?" "That hurt like hell." Kara grins sheepishly which makes Lena question her "What?"

"That," She pokes the place again which makes Lena grumble something mad "was a place you couldn't feel before." Lena looks up at her and smiles "Does that mean- could you try it again? Lower?" And Kara does as told. Again with a positive response which is Lena cursing or saying something heated.

Kara quickly stands up and runs outside. Some time and many tests later they know one thing for sure: Some time soon Lena will probably walk again. So when the doctor finally leaves she said "I am going to make a promise, I will leave this hospital while I walk. It might take some time. But I will." Kara just smiles and nods accepting her friend's promise. Kara just puts an arm around Lena, they are again sitting on the bed together, and pulls her closer. Lena just rests her head on Kara's shoulder.

After a couple minutes of good silence Kara speaks up "Even though the circumstances aren't the best. I like this, not the part of you hurt of course. Also not the part of us in a hospital. Or the part of this terrible bed," That comment earns a chuckle from Lena "But cuddling with you is quite welcome, especially since I am emotionally drained and my sleep deprivation is soon going to keep up with me." Lena bursts out laughing which ends up in coughing. But luckily Lena catches her breath pretty quickly "Welcome to the group, maybe it will take years until you finally feel really tired." And with that Lena yawns.

"Lena, you are allowed to sleep. I will even leave the bed if you want me to." Lena gives in to the sleep and mumbles "No, stay" So Kara stays, it doesn't take long for Lena to fall asleep. They sit there for hours, both sleeping since Kara fell asleep some time later. Kara was the first one to wake up. She smiles content when she feels and knows that Lena can be like a Koala sometimes. But it could also be because Lena is actually scared, like unable to do anything without her here scared.

 _Is that even a real type of scared? Don't know. Don't care._  It feels actually pretty great, having somebody around you. Maybe the fact that she is holding on for her dear life upsets her... so she says softly "Lena, you have to let go so I can hold you." Some mumbling later and a bit of movement she is free. So she holds Lena close again, since her arm was locked in place. Lena just sighs happily. They continue doing that for another hour that was the moment Alex walks in.

She smiles when she sees an awake Kara holding a sleeping Lena close. She mouths 'hello' to Kara who smiles back. She would have nodded but that might have woken up Lena. Which is something she just can't do. Alex places a bag on the ground and sits down in the chair. She mouths 'food' to Kara who immediately light up.

They have a conversation without speaking for quite some time until Lena wakes up. It was about many subjects like the DEO and Lena. Not all the time things were perfect but they talked which helped Kara relax a little, she is quite concerned about Lena. But now Lena is awake and they are eating dinner. Alex and Kara are eating cold dinner from Noonan's and Lena eats broth. Something she doesn't really like, she would love to just eat something from like Noonan's. But she can't. Not yet.


	13. The Girl Of Steel

Kara sighs deeply, today is the day. The day she decided that Lena has to know the truth. Lena looks confused at her from her bed. Kara just stares at the ceiling on her own bed so Lena asks "Kara, what is wrong?" Kara quickly, maybe a bit too quickly turns to Lena. She says in a bit too high pitched voice "Wrong? No- no nothing."

Lena sighs and says with this concerned voice and look "Kara, I know you are lying. You both have that crinkle and your voice was way too high. You know you can talk about everything with me?" Kara just hums but thinks for a little time "It is just, I am thinking about decisions. And I don't want you involved, not that I don't trust you, but I feel like this is something I have to do myself."

Kara can hear the disappointment in Lena's voice as she says "Well, if you still have a problem with it later I am not going anywhere." Kara sighs again and starts, because she doesn't like Lena disappointed. "Lena, what would you think if somebody would keep a giant secret from you because of your safety? Would you be mad or would you accept that they want the best for you?"

Lena stays silent for a moment "I think it is different with each secret. But if it is really a giant secret I would be disappointed since they couldn't trust me. And maybe I would be mad... but I don't really know it, why?" Kara chuckles nervously "I might have kept a gigantic secret from somebody." She swings her legs of her bed and sits up still facing Lena who just raises an eyebrow.

"And who may that be exact?" Kara stands up and nervously fumbles with her glasses. "You?" Lena pushes herself up. Kara just sits down in the chair next to her. "And what kind of secret are we talking about?" Kara chuckles nervously and fumbles again with her glasses, she nervously says "A gigantic one?"

"Kara," Lena's voice is stern "What are you talking about?" Kara looks down "I might have kept a secret from you I had to say a long time ago. But couldn't? I wanted... but they wouldn't let me... and you have proven yourself so many times. But they couldn't see past it." Kara takes a deep breath and meets Lena's eyes. "I am Supergirl." Lena's mouth falls open and it takes a couple minutes for her to say something. Her expression is just unreadable. Kara says a couple times "Lena, say something." And she finally does so. Her expression turns into mad. "You kept that from me! Get out." She hisses.

Kara just looks scared but doesn't stand up "Lena-" Lena immediately interrupts her "No, nothing Lena. Wasn't I clear enough? I said GET OUT." Kara stands up and says "Let-" Again an interruption from Lena who sounds more broken than before. "NO! GET OUT!" And with that Kara leaves. Broken. When she closes the door behind her she and her friend let out the first tears. The first time they cried together because of each other. Because Kara failed them. She didn't protect her.

Outside she gets bombarded by press in the rain. She just walks all the way home every raindrop makes her more wet. Every raindrop hides the fact that she is crying. She just run, she just saunter. No she just walks, a gigantic round. With each step there is a new question. They all followed her. They all know she is crying. But they don't do anything. They just keep following her. Asking questions.

When Kara arrives home she sits down on the couch. Listening to Lena's heartbeat. Nothing else. Lena's heartbeat is just like hers. Fast, too fast even. Kara knows one thing for sure. She isn't the only one who is crying today. No, no. Her 'girlfriend' has the same problem. They are broken because of some stupid mistake. One that Kara made. A mistake that broke them. That broke their bond. One that was perfect even with it's flaws. The bond they didn't care about who they were. They were just Kara and Lena. Nobody else.

Around an hour of just staring at the wall she does the inevitable she calls Alex. She calls Alex and the only thing she can get out is "Come." And with that she stops the call. No more words. Some anxious texts from Alex. But nothing more, nothing seems to care for Kara. She can only hear Lena's heartbeat... her sobbing. Even after an hour Lena still cries. Nobody came to her. No person who is there to hold her. Not a single person... Only Kara was there for her. And now she even lost that person.

When Alex enters Kara's apartment she looks concerned. Really concerned. Kara just sits there completely wet, staring at the wall. Not evening acknowledging her presence. No she just sits there, doing nothing. Staring at the wall. Probably broken as hell. So Alex quickly makes her way to the couch and sits next to Kara. Kara breaks down again. She cries like there is no tomorrow. Which it truly feels like without Lena.

Alex just holds Kara, saying nice words. After a couple minutes Kara is calmed down again. Not that she is happy, but she isn't hurt like hell anymore. Just hurt. They decide it is smart to just watch a movie and eat. Which they do, they eat Chinese together and watch Grease. Something to help Kara, but it doesn't. She just keeps on listening to Lena's heartbeat.

Later that evening when Alex has fallen asleep Kara's phone rings. So she quickly grabs it from the coffee table. She doesn't need to see the ID. She knows who it is because of that ringtone. So she quickly answers and bring the phone up to her ear. Before she can say anything the other person says " _I am sorry_."

**A/N I wrote the other way around (I started with the end... it kinda helped and worked?)**


	14. Reconnect

That was all it took from stubborn Lena to get Kara back. Kara just rushed out of her apartment, in dry clothes. And made her way through the rain to Lena. The call only lasted seven seconds. But seven seconds is enough. Seven seconds can be a lifetime. It can be the creation of life or the bringer of death.

When she finally arrives at the hospital she is again bombarded. But it doesn't matter anymore. Only Lena matters. So when she arrives in Lena's room and sees Lena sitting up she smiles. A grateful smile. Lena breaks the silence "You actually took longer than I expected." Kara just chuckles and makes her way to the chair next to Lena. When she sits down she speaks up "I am-" Lena interrupts her "No, no none of that. I could have reacted like that. We-"

Kara sighs which makes her stop talking "I think we are both making mistakes. So we just need to say sorry and that is all. No other words, just: I am sorry Lena. It wasn't nice of me to do this to you. And I hated lying to you. But right now I want my best friend and fake girlfriend back."

Lena chuckles at the 'fake girlfriend' part. "Sorry then, you know at first my brain said I needed to hate you and my pride said I shouldn't say sorry. But nobody was there for me, and I sent the one person who vowed to always protect me, to hold me whenever I need it away. So my mind started working and I get a bit why you did what you did. So I ask the only question I need. Was all of this real?"

Kara can hear a part of Lena in the last sentence she doesn't like to see, the fact that Lena is vulnerable around her is perfect but her sounding broken, vulnerable and alone that is something Kara just doesn't want. So she quickly says "Yes! Of course all of this is real. Lena, you mean too much to me for this to be fake. Every word I said to you was the truth. Well that one time you were poisoned and you said I was flying and asked me if I was Supergirl... that was a lie but most times it was just the truth. And look, I mostly didn't tell you because I could be just Kara around you. I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders when I am with you, or you don't expect more from me. Because I am still a kind of human. I am not perfect. Nor will I ever be it." Lena chuckling startles her so she stops.

"Kara, darling I believe you. And nothing is going to change, well maybe the fact that I need to worry more every time you fight but that is just what friends do or fake girlfriend. But Kara, I once said that you are my hero. And that statement still stands. I couldn't be who I am today without you. You helped me when I needed help, you were there when I need someone there and you kept me company whenever I just wanted friends. You,  _Kara_  are the perfect friend. I couldn't have asked for something better, apart from your giant secret but that is behind us now."

Kara just smiles and nods and Lena speaks up again a bit nervous, she fumbles with her fingers "Co- Could you maybe tell me about Krypton?" Kara chuckles and they talk, they talk about Kara Zor-El, their language, science (which makes Lena quite happy) and many other things. Somewhere along the way Lena invited Kara in bed. Now Lena sleeps again while Kara holds her. Kara just stares in front of her, thinking about what is going to happen. And the conclusion is she has absolutely no idea.

And with that awful thought she falls into a restless sleep. A nightmare makes her wake up in the middle of the night, sweating like hell. Luckily not screaming. But Lena wakes up and shushes her as she cries. Maybe talking about Krypton wasn't that smart. But Lena was there to hold her, and she did. They were awake for half an hour before Kara finally falls asleep. Some time later Lena falls asleep, concerned. But she falls asleep and that is the most important thing.

That morning they ate together, Lena had again something like broth and Kara just went out to get doughnuts, keeping a couple for Lena if she might eat them today, which is highly unlikely. But it was good for them, just joking around. Lena's voice had returned that morning, well returned is a big word but it sounded more like her own. So Kara was right, it only took a little bit of time for her voice to return to normal.

Alex even called and asked how things were, since she woke up to an apartment without Kara. The answer was: 'It is going good. We have forgiven each other. And will start with our new love life.' It sounded weird for Kara to say love life and not friendship... but what needed to be done is done... they are lying to everybody else now. But it will protect them. It will give them freedom. To do what for them feels like normal things. Like eating lunches together. Or right now staying for everything apart from food, clothes and showering. So basic needs.

Lena mentioned that morning that it was quite something that she said sorry because one of her Luthor genes means never say sorry, even when you are wrong you can't show weakness. Which just made Kara chuckle and say 'Lena, being around me. Being vulnerable is welcome. I can't always stay strong, you saw it last night. So when you need somebody just ask.' And with this new friendship they decided to do things better. To make their friendship stronger. So they talked, they talked about what is happening with Lena.

**A/N 250+ Kudos! I thank everybody who voted for their vote. It means a lot.**


	15. Insecure

Lena moves a bit in the bed and pats the now available place next to her. Kara gets the hint and quickly sits next to her. She doesn't really get why. But that doesn't really matter. It feels more secure sitting next her. After a couple minutes of silence, just them both staring at the wall in front of them, Kara nervously speaks up "Lena, why did you asked me to stay here?" Lena chuckles nervously so Kara grabs her hand and gives it a light squeeze.

Lena shifts her gaze from the wall to Kara who just smiles at her encouragingly. So Lena starts speaking "I- I might hate hospitals... and you remember some of the stories about my past right? About people leaving? It may sound strange... but I- my mind thinks you will leave. Because I can't do anything for you now. That you will walk out of that door, block my number and never come back. So- I- I asked you to stay. I couldn't just loose you. But then I lost you, because some stupid mistake I made," She looks down and sighs "It made me realise I don't really have somebody apart from you. And all other people are all through you." Just like with a snap of a hand Lena demeanour changed, Kara saw the Lena who she actually needs to see. The Lena she could help. And she does, once Lena stopped talking she places her arm around her. Holding her close.

This made Lena finally break, she truly cried. But she was safe in Kara's arms. It took quite some time for her to calm down but when she does she lets out a bit of a broken chuckle before she says "Who would have guessed a Super comforting a Luthor." Kara just chuckles and comments "A Super that would do it again in a heartbeat if needed. It is good that you finally let it out, otherwise it will be all boxed up inside you. And from my own experiences that means something quite bad."

Lena sounds surprised as she says "Kara Danvers-" Kara interrupts her "Zor-El" Lena is a bit taken back but continues "Kara Zor-El having problems with emotions?" Kara nods "I have quite some anger." Lena sounds surprised again "Kara 'Sunny' Danvers isn't really that Sunny then?" Kara chuckles and says "Nope" popping the 'p'.

"That is... actually quite surprising. I didn't expect that, but if you ever need something to destroy just give me a call. I can buy a lot." Kara chuckles and Lena looks confused at her "Lena, when are you going to get that I am not for the money here? Look, buying things for people is nice. But a friendship shouldn't be build on that. No, I am here for how you are and who you are. Not your money." Lena gulps her saliva down and nods. Probably shocked or something.

"You're right, a friendship shouldn't be built on that. But I don't really know better, people always wanted something from me. You are the first that just asks for my friendship, not for money or fame just my friendship. And frankly it is scary. Having somebody who you can share almost everything with. Now everything since you are my interim CEO. But it truly scares me. The last person I had who I could do this with was Lex."

Kara nods and speaks up "I get it, it was scary at first for me too. Everybody said that you were wrong, bad. A no go. But when I met you I saw that you weren't that what they said you were. No you were just honest. Nothing of those Luthor genes they said were visible. And I am right, what I saw that day. I see today. It took quite some effort to let them believe. To let them know that you aren't like that. But now the world is going to know the Luthor name in good. Because of you."

Lena just chuckles and looks down "I don't know why I ever deserve someone like you. And before you are going to say, yes you deserve somebody like me you are not wrong. I do deserve somebody who stands by my side no matter what. You made that perfectly clear. Only I- I need to process it. Some day in the near future I will get why I deserve somebody like you. Someone who just looks past my name, my genes and sees the real me. The person who just likes to read and things like that." Kara nods in approval and smiles "You are right Lena, it will take time for you to get it. But I will always be there along the way." And with that Kara pulls her into a hug.

"Kara, I- I can't anymore." Kara lets go and looks confused at her, so she asks "Can't what?" Lena takes a deep breath and says "I can't act like I am not completely and utterly in love with you!" Lena mutters 'fuck' and continues "Why did I needed to say that... now I ruined everything. I ruined our complete friendship. God, I am such a fai-" Just like every cliche movie or book she gets silenced by Kara pressing her lips to Lena's lips. It takes some time for Lena to react but slowly but surely their lips move in sync. Kara quickly moves so she is 'hovering' above Lena's legs, so she won't hurt them. Lena moves her hands to put them around Kara's neck and Kara's hands are on her hips.

Lena opens her mouth for her tongue to ask entrance, which is granted. The kiss slowly turns into a battle for power. When they finally part, since Lena needs air Kara sighs content. Their foreheads touch as Lena a bit breathlessly says "That is so much better then I imagined." Kara hums in approval and just chuckles "And how did you imagine it would be miss Luthor?" "Not like this." And with that their lips reconnect.

**A/N Thanks for the ideas. It helped.**


	16. Work

Lena sits in a wheelchair with a laptop on a table in front of her, she almost demanded from the hospital staff, or better said L-Corp staff, to sit in a wheelchair and not that doomed bed. Kara walks up to her and places a kiss on her head, peeking at what she is doing. Kara places her hands on Lena's shoulders and massages them. While she still peeks she points at the screen and comments "I think sixteen percent is better." Lena looks up at her and asks "And why do you think that is better? Seventeen is perfect."

Kara chuckles and continues massaging Lena's shoulders who just hums in approval. "I think you should invest sixteen. So that when you return you can give the four percent of the budget as a bonus for your employees. Both at L-Corp and Catco. So maybe making a bit of room in the Catco budget would be smart."

Lena chuckles and looks at the screen and the spreadsheet "And why would we give them a bonus?" Kara smiles at literally nobody "I think they did a good job, the stock market didn't really plummet. It just took a bit of a downfall, nothing big but absolutely no problems with that. And we will earn quite some money so no problems with the budget." Lena looks up again at Kara hovering above her she grins sheepishly which makes Kara ask her "What?"

"You said we, us together. Not only me, us. You said  _we_." Kara just chuckles and kisses her girlfriend? She absolutely has no idea... so that means ask Lena! When they separate Kara speaks up "Lena, what are we?" Lena looks again at she screen "Well, darling I think that is pretty obvious. So I will ask it, Kara Zor-El. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kara chuckles and says "Yes!" And like as cliche as they can be they seal it with a kiss.

"But you are right. Giving the employees a bonus is welcome. And you are right, you did good with keeping the stock market stable. Now we just have to wait those days until we can see our money coming in. Which will probably be a lot since I saw how many you bought." Kara chuckles and walks away. Lena quickly turns toward her and seductive and a bit teasingly says "Who said you could leave miss Danvers?"

Kara turns bright red but walks to her bag. She grabs some papers out of it, a report about all the people who worked with her. And the rating they get for being supportive and smart. The smart thing was more, did they think stuff through, do they have good arguments and things like that. So she walks back and gives the report to Lena and continues massaging Lena. Who quickly says "Kara, you don't have to massage me. I was just teasing you. But what is thing?" She holds the rapport up "Just a rapport about what I think about some of your co-workers, board members and Jess. You truly need to make Jess your CFO. She is fit for that job."

Lena just chuckles and reads through the report while Kara just massages her. Sometimes a moan escapes her lips of a sigh from pleasure. When she is finally finished she looks up to Kara and says "You did a marvellous job. What is your advice with the people who didn't score that good? Fire them." Kara sighs and says "No, firing is unrealistic. It will change their lives. No just talk to them. Make them see what they are doing isn't the best. You don't want those people that always say yes. No you want those who will say no and give their opinion based on arguments." Lena chuckles and Kara just looks confused at her. So Lena quickly explains "You just described yourself. You remember the alien detection device?" Kara hums in conformation "You did exactly that. That's when I knew you could do this job. Even though we weren't friends yet."

"You already saw what I could do back then?" Lena just hums so Kara mutters "Wow..." Lena just chuckles and pulls Kara down for a kiss. "It is good that I can just do this whenever I want. I hated it that I can't touch you. A body of a god and not touching it is almost a no go." Lena quickly turns around, which isn't that quick since she needs to move a good damn wheelchair to face Kara. "I saw many things the first day I met you, one thing I didn't see is that you are were Supergirl. But you had this look, one of knowledge. Maybe you didn't look that scary. But you had this determination on your face to let me know that Supergirl also was there. So you were really passionate about it." Lena sighs

"And when I truly met you I knew you were the perfect person to take everything over if needed. Since you are loyal as hell. You would anything for me. So when I had only known you for a couple months we started our project. Called Project RPM or just Replacement. Jess helped me with making sure there were enough rules and guidelines for you if you ever needed to replace me. And when I bought Catco I kinda forgot about the project. Then the project wasn't a project anymore but rules interwoven deep inside the rules of L-Corp. So I called Cat Grant and asked her what would be best. She came with the idea to make HR know we are in a relationship. And with that we had everything perfect. You didn't ask anything when I asked you to sign. So now we just have these rules whenever I die or get hurt you will be the boss. You will be the one and the only person who has equal power in both my companies. Even when you don't know it. Because the rules are still there even when I am not hurt."

Kara looks confused at her "I am your equal at both companies?" Lena nods "You have equal power, but I know you won't do anything about it, my love." Kara chuckles and smiles brightly "You are right, and I like it when you call me my love. But thank you for telling me."

* * *

**A/N This is probably not so interesting but on one of the other sites I place this (Fanfic and Watt) I am number _2_ of 689 Supercorp stories with this story!**

 


	17. Alive

The fifth day is today. The day for another press conference. The day where the world will know Lena is alive, awake and healthy. All the things you need in order to be a successful CEO. So that problem is solved. The last couple of days were just the two of them working and Lena going to PT. Which is quite successful, the estimated time for her to walk again was just a couple of days.

Every time Lena came back from PT, pushed by Kara, she was almost asleep. So Kara always carried her in bed which would receive a sloppy and sleepy kiss from Lena. A nice reward. So after that Kara would just work further. She would have quite a normal day so she didn't need coffee all day what Lena previously did need. No she just went to bed at 10 pm and woke up around nine-ish.

But today is the day. And today Kara needs to wear something nice to make herself look presentable, luck of getting new clothes from Lena. Yes, they might not be comfortable and the heels way too high. But they have that CEO charm. And that is what you need.

Right now she is texting with Lena, Lena who is quite nervous because she is gone and Kara nervous since she needs to speak to the public again. It is great to have a driver right now because if she would be flying she would have destroyed many objects along the way. Having a driver right now is way better, not better for the nerves but better for everything else. The news is already almost out there. The tabloids knew her pattern changed, she didn't go to office anymore and she stayed the whole day. Only to leave in the morning to change clothes and get some food.

So that is already settled. They know a bit, and they speculated that Lena is awake. So now only the conformation, some questions and that's it! Or she hopes that that's it. She knows that Lena will be watching, maybe even Alex. So she needs to do this perfect and nothing less. So when the door opens, when the car finally stopped, she steps out. Just like always she is bombarded by reporters. But there are a couple of security people who make way for her. She smiles politely at them and walks to the room behind the stage.

She sits down on the couch there and just waits, Jess walks up to her and asks "You ready?" Kara just nods, feeling like she shouldn't trust her voice yet. "You are obviously nervous. I will say, last time you did this it was quite perfect. So no worries. You will do everything like you were born to do this." Kara nods again and stands up. Jess places a hand on Kara's shoulder and nods. Then she makes her way to the stage. Announcing Kara.

Kara just makes her way to the microphone and start speaking when mentioned by Jess "Good day everybody. Welcome to this press conference with again an announcement. I will just cut to the case since that reality stuff some of the people here want to make isn't that fun. Lena or for you miss Luthor is awake. She has been awake for five days to this day. Her health is quite good and she works again. Even though I said she couldn't do it, but if you personally know miss Luthor you will know one thing she will always do if possible is work. She just likes it too much. Or she just can't sit still." Kara scans the room before she continues "I don't think there is much more to say about Lena. So, are there any questions?" And with that many hands are raised and the room is turned from this quiet place to a war zone.

Kara just chuckles and Jess, who absolutely didn't need to do it but did, points out the first person who stands up and says "David Melak, the Inquisitor. A couple nights ago you were seen leaving the hospital in a hurry, why?" Kara just smiles politely and says "Lena and I had an argument. She needed room so I left, it was a quite bad argument. But we are alright again. We just needed to talk it out. We did that later that evening or night I can't really remember the time."

The next question was fired not long after she finished speaking. She completely missed the name and paper or blog but she heard "Why are you at the hospital this much?" Kara chuckles "Have you ever been inside a hospital? Probably not. Because it gets pretty lonely. And when you love your loved one the way I do you will stay there until they are better. And since she owns that hospital that is possible. So I work from there with her. That makes her not feel that alone."

Another question "William Timsdale, Catco magazine. When can we expect miss Luthor back in the office?" Kara chuckles "A week? Knowing Lena she will make me get her out of that damn hospital, which we are going to help. But that is for another day. No, no Lena will escape herself if I don't help her. But give or take a week until she attempts and succeeds." Kara's comment earns chuckles from the people and then Jess announces "Just one more question, I think Miss Danvers' girlfriend is awaiting for her."

Kara gratefully smiles at Jess and the last question is asked "Evie Gerard, the Gossip. Miss Danvers, who do you think will pop the question?" Kara chuckles a bit nervous and says "If you are asking to move in with the other I think I probably will do that and the other question will be a race. We love each other dearly. So when it will be finally time to ask each other we probably will be walking for weeks with those rings in our pockets." And with that she went back to the hospital. Jess was right, her girlfriend was waiting there for her. Kissing her with pure passion when she got close enough. The perks of having a girlfriend are great for Kara.

* * *

**A/N 300 Kudos! Thanks! Question: What do you truly want to happen? (Think about fights or black mercy. A great threat? Work problems) (Also what kind to help me with ideas)**


	18. One Day

**A/N I am listening to One Day - Bakermat so sorry for the reference.**

I have a dream, that is how Martin Luther King started his speech. A speech Kara doesn't know, but does associate with. Everybody does. A speech about equality. At that time equality in race. Now equality in kind. Alien, or better said Kryptonian, Saturnian, Martian and many, many more. But you can see that dream as a guide towards something better, something new. Something perfect.

For Lena her dream would be to walk again now, but if you look further it would be to make her name to be used for good. Not to be associated with the bad. But one day, whenever you rise up, live up things can be set right. Ideas can be destroyed, new ones can be created. And whenever you think about why you are doing it. You are thinking about your dream. Your purpose. Good or bad, righteous or wrong. That dream, those dreams create a future. One day.

For Lena her dreams are coming true. Just two days ago the world knew she was awake. Today, the day is the day her dreams will be fulfilled. Walking again, maybe not far or fast but she will. She will stand up with those braces. She would hold on onto those bars and walk. Kara will be there to film it. To remember it. To support her and her alone. Today is the day Lena is going to walk at PT.

Now Kara is pushing her to the PT room. Her braces are on and she will walk. That is one thing Lena is sure about. Kara is just rambling about something, Lena can tell she is nervous as hell. Lena is also nervous but she hides it. One nervous person is enough. More than enough even when it comes to Kara and being nervous.

They arrive at PT. The L-Corp people, the people they hired, are already waiting for them. Smiling since they know what is going to happen. Time passes by fast, suddenly they help her up. She grabs the bars and looks at Kara who is smiling brightly. Kara gave her phone to one of the staff so they could film. But having Kara there made everything better for her. So she slowly takes a step. It hurts a little and she already feels sweat building up but she takes another step and another... and another. And many others. She almost falls when she is at the other end.

Kara quickly holds her but she shakes her head. Not wanting this kind of help, so Kara nods and steps away. Giving her the chance to walk back. And she does. She takes careful steps but she arrives at her wheelchair. When she finally sits down she lets out a deep sigh. She did it but is extremely tired now. Tomorrow more is that the staff says. And with that they make their way back.

She was almost asleep when they returned to the room. Kara quickly grabbed her and lay her down on the bed. When Kara moves away she quickly grasps her hand and makes place for Kara. Luckily Kara gets the hint and lies down beside her. Lena quickly falls asleep in Kara's arms.

The time Kara wakes up Lena is in her arms, still asleep. It is good to see Lena like this. Relaxed. She snores a little, but that doesn't matter for Kara. Lena is just perfect in her eyes. Their plan had worked, L-Corp and Catco earned quite some money. So now they just could relax and enjoy their money. Or give their workers a bonus since they deserve it. All will get an equal bonus since that is important.

They did great... working together. Kara has no idea what will happen after this but one thing is sure. She won't have the exact same job. Mostly because her co-workers will act different around her since she has set an other name now. It probably won't be Kara 'Sunny' Danvers. But she hopes it won't be anything bad. She did help quite a lot of people when they asked... and she came with the idea for a bonus? So it is good?

After a couple minutes, more like fifteen to be exact, Lena wakes up. She nuzzles herself more against Kara. Kara just smiles, it feels good to have something appreciate being next to you. Lena hadn't opened her eyes yet but Kara knows she is awake. So she says "Good day, sleepy head." Lena just chuckles and opens her eyes. She starts the rest of her day with a kiss to Kara's lips. "Hello, love." Were her first words. "So my beautiful,  _girlfriend_. What do we have planned for the rest of the day? Work or more of this?" She demonstrates what this is, a kiss on the lips.

Lena chuckles again "As much as I love to do whatever this is. I need to go to the toilet. So a little help would be appreciated." Kara quickly stands up and carries Lena to her wheelchair. Who just all by herself goes to the toilet. It does take some time so Kara grabs her laptop and starts working on the bonus for everybody. It's quite easy. Just amount of money divided by amount of people. And she does so. The bonus people will get isn't that big but it is something.

Later when Lena returned they talk finances, about maybe making the budget have a bigger part for the bonus. But they both thought that this was too little. So they did what they had to do. They also decided it was way smarter to kiss Kara if you wanted her to stop rambling, something Lena adores. When they finally stopped 'working' (more deciding over the bonus) they settled on watching a movie. Just to relax and to keep Lena awake.


	19. Cadmus?

The last couple days contained Lena practising walking, Kara going to exactly two meetings, much sleep and many kisses. Today is not so different from all those others. It did started in separate beds, some development. But that made Lena quite restless. But every time she looked at Kara, sleeping alone in that field bed, she relaxed.

Maybe she didn't know it back then but Kara was quite often awake when she heard Lena deal with her anxiety. It was awful to hear, but she just doesn't know what she needed to do. Talk to her? Lie down next to her? Hold her?

So the next morning she sat down on the chair next to the bed and cleared her throat. Which made Lena put her tablet away "Lena, we need to talk." Lena looks a bit nervous or confused. Kara's is a bit too tired, since she didn't sleep that much last night, to read it right. Kara just takes a deep breath and says "I think you should see a therapist of something like that." Lena immediately shakes her head "No thank you. I- I got it under control." Kara bites her lip and says "Lena, I was awake last night. I heard it. I even saw it sometimes. So please do this for me, I will even hold you every night, if I can."

Lena just nods and smiles weakly. She is going to do it for Kara. And only for Kara. "Good, that means we can inform L-Corp that we also need the best of the best therapist." Kara just has this beaming smile, one that is perfect. Which makes Lena light up.

Kara almost lets the words 'I love you' slip out. But that can't happen. Not yet. No, no. It would be taking advantage of Lena. Which she has done too much already. It is like Lena can sense something is wrong so she quickly asks "Darling, what is wrong?" Kara chuckles a bit nervously and fumbles with her glasses "Am I taking advantage over you?"

Lena quickly says a bit too mad "No, of course not! Why would you think that!" She quickly regains herself and says a bit calmer "Kara, why would you ever think that you are taking advantage of me? I should be the person who thinks that, I used you to give you control over my company." Kara looks down "We are in a relationship now, and you are in a hospital. That is exactly using you. Taking advantage of you when you are the weakest."

Lena chuckles which makes Kara look up "Darling, I don't want you to think that this is using me. When you are in a relationship with me this is going to happen many many times. And I will sorry each time. But you are the best girlfriend I could wish for. You think about me and what's best for me. And that is something I truly need right now. I need someone to look out for me when I can't do it myself. To hold me whenever I feel anxious or scared. You were there every time. So no, you will never take advantage of me. Since you care  _that_  deeply. And that means a lot to me."

Kara just smiles gratefully and nods. Standing up and kissing Lena deeply. When they finally part she chuckles and says "Yes, you are taking advantage of me. Miss Luthor," Lena raises an eyebrow "You are quite a badass for doing that. Putting so much fate in a friend. And now girlfriend. I didn't expect that you cared that deeply and knew me better than I even did. Thank you." Lena just nods and moves a bit for Kara to sit next to her. Which Kara immediately does. It feel great and safe in Kara's arms. Lena's home.

Kara is walking back from getting dinner when she hears some strange sound. She doesn't really think much of it and just makes her way to the L-Corp security so she can come to Lena's room. Only she doesn't find the four guys that were normally there. No she sees four bodies on the ground. Lifeless. She rushes forward and is greeted by six other bodies. All dead... one by one killed by a gun.

A shot is fired, it goes completely miss because Kara was on time. She flew that guy against the wall. Luckily she doesn't hear a crack. He is alive but knocked out. Not dead. Blood starts coming from his head. She looks at Lena who looks petrified. So she makes quickly her way over and pulls her into a hug. She places a kiss on top of her head. Lena just complete shakes and clings on for her dear life.

She quickly calls the emergency number while holding Lena. They arrive within minutes. Lena quickly gets picked up by Kara and they get send to a safe house. Where doctors will attend them since the hospital isn't safe anymore. With a half paralysed Lena going home is also a no go.

Outside the hospital reporters bombard them, but it doesn't matter. A path is made by many agents or whatever they call it. They get inside one of the cars and the car immediately starts driving to the safe house. In the meantime Lena just holds onto Kara, sniffling. It doesn't take long for her to completely break down. But Kara is there to hold her, and she does so.

They finally arrive at the safe house, Kara just carries Lena to the bedroom. There they both lay down and Lena curls up against Kara. That's how they fall asleep. Lena curled up against Kara and Kara holding Lena quite protectively.


	20. Superman

The next day contains mostly of calming Lena down. Since she was obviously shaken. Around noon there was a knock on the door. She expected Alex, since she knew where they were but when she opens the door she sees Superman. Or Kal-El. So she quickly says "Kal! What are you doing here!" Lena is still in bed so she can talk as loud as she wants.

He roughly shoves past Kara to walk inside "A  _Luthor_!" She spits out the name as if it is acid. Kara takes her defensive Supergirl pose and loudly asks "And what is wrong with that?" "Everything Kara! Everything! She is a  _Luthor_. You can't trust her." Kara raises her voice "And Lois is a Lane."

"Lois has nothing to do with this!" Kara bitter chuckles and smiles bitterly "Lois has everything to do with this. Judge  _my_  girlfriend on her own merits. Not those of some awful brother or mother," Kal-El tries to interrupt but Kara raises her voice again and continues speaking "No Kal-El. You don't get to speak. Not now. Not ever about Lena. She is my girlfriend. MY CHOICE. Not yours."

"You are disrespecting the House of El" Is all Kal-El gets out. Kara just laughs again "That's where you are wrong. I am the last descendant of the house of El. For you it is just a logo nothing Kryptonian. For me it is so much more. I am the last of our house. Nobody else is there. So I decide if something is disrespectful or not. Understood?" Kara actually talks as a CEO right now... being Supergirl helps. But now she is just stronger than before.

"But she is a Luthor!" Kal-El weakly tries "They always use you. You might not know what they want from you now but they will use." Kara chuckles again, she is actually being scary right now. How is that even possible? "Kal-El. You now will leave the premises. Because if you knew me I then you also know that I am stronger, faster and smarter. So, I won't hesitate to let out my rage and hurt you." And with that she points at the door. She never seen Kal-El leave the building that fast. He almost flew out of it.

She takes a couple of deep breaths and calms down. Her eyes are on the ground but she makes her way to the bedroom, where Lena sleeps. She sits down on the bed and hears a soft and sleepy "Kara?" She turns to look at Lena and says "Sleep, nothing to worry about." And with that Lena dozes off again.

Kara fully sits on the bed and hugs her knees. She just doesn't know what to do, she knows she is on the verge of tears but what should she do... So she just gets up, walks to the bathroom, locks the door and slides down against it. Finally crying. It takes quite some time before another sound than crying is heard, knocking. When Kara doesn't do anything Lena speaks up "Kara, darling. Could you please open the door."

Kara thinks about the choices she has and decides the best she has is just to stand up and open the door. So she does exactly that. When she unlocks the door it immediately opens. Lena pulls her into a hug and whispers things like 'It's okay' and 'You are alright'. Kara just completely breaks, no room for any control. She just cries her heart out. Something Lena did yesterday, and she does now. She just can't take it now.

It takes a while for her to calm down, but when she knows Lena is standing. Well, Lena is more leaning against her. But she stands. Kara asks with her mouth close to Lena's ear. "You probably want to get to bed again?" Lena only hums in response. So Kara carries her to bed.

Once Lena is on the bed she sighs in relief. Kara just can't imagine what it must have been like. Kara settles next to her with her back against the headboard. The inevitable question comes when Lena is cuddled against Kara's side "Do you want to talk about it?" Kara sighs and says "Actually, yes." Lena looks up at her and smiles encouragingly. "He was just holding on some old views of your family. And I said some terrible things. That he isn't a member of the house of El. And I got so mad... I could have killed him... I almost wanted to. He just said those terrible things. And- And-" Kara breaks down again which makes Lena pull herself up and hold Kara again.

"Shhhh, it's okay darling. He shouldn't have said those things. And it is really good that you didn't attack him." Kara wipes her tears away and says "I listened to your heartbeat. It helps... hearing it so relax. Like nothing was happening. But you were just a room away from what could have been the last day for one of us. Kal-El could have died because I couldn't control myself. All because he can't see past your last name..."

Lena smiles a little at her girlfriend and kisses her cheek "I am proud of you, you did the right thing. You didn't fight him, you listened to my heart to relax. Kara that is something perfect. Not fighting but being the smart person. Maybe you shouldn't have said all those things but you can say sorry when you are both ready for it. But that isn't now. Now you just have to relax and cuddle with me. Because I heard that cuddling is your love language." Lena ends with a wink which makes Kara burst out laughing.

Maybe today isn't the best of days. But having Lena there for Kara is perfect. All she need. Tomorrow they can say sorry, which they do. But today it is just about Lena and Kara. Not Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El. No, no just the two of them.


	21. Discussion

Having two people emotional is emotional draining. The last day, after Superman left they just sat, cuddled and slept. Not really anything else, apart from basic needs like eating. But it was quite the 'relax' day. Even though they were both far from relaxed.

Kara is the first to open her eyes. Lena is again attached to her, but she doesn't care. If this helps Lena it is okay. Not that she doesn't like cuddles. Because she loves them, almost more than anything. Well Lena is on number one of course... but she hasn't said it yet... she wants to. But saying it. With Lena like this, even though she said it is okay, it feels wrong. Completely wrong.

Kara just lies on the bed staring at the ceiling, since staring at Lena is strange and too much like a stalker. And Kara might be a low key stalker but she doesn't like to admit it. It is a part of her job, she is quite the stalker since she can hear everything and see quite much.

She doesn't even know what time it is. But that doesn't really matter, she will work again when Lena wakes up and see if Lena also is remotely able to work. Or walk again. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Kara needs to talk to her, be a therapist or something like that. And make sure she does something remotely productive today.

It takes quite some time for Lena to wake up. But that doesn't matter. She had to remove herself from her since Kal-El came by to say sorry. He meant it, so that's good. When she came back to bed Lena was restless. But the moment she touched the mattress Lena relaxed and hold onto Kara again.

When Lena a let out "Good morning" in her morning raspy voice. Kara's mind goes into overdrive. Thinking about what she needs to do or what not. Luckily for Kara she can get out an unsure "Morning." This makes Lena pull away from her and inspect her. "Is everything alright?" Kara just hums, but Lena decides that answer isn't enough so she asks again a bit more stern "Kara, is everything alright?"

Kara turns towards her so she faces Lena. "I would like to ask you that question. I am thinking about what happened. So I would like to ask you, are you okay?" Lena stays silent for a moment but lets out a "No." Kara just smiles "I think it is time for therapy. You clearly need it. But in the meantime I will be here. For you and you only." Lena just nods and moves so she is again holding Kara. Or better said Kara is holding her.

Later that day they are both sitting in bed. Kara is working on an untraceable laptop and Lena is sitting next to her peering at the screen and helping her. "I think you should give that project more funding." Lena points at the project she means at the screen. Kara just chuckles and says "But that project has more potential."

"But that is an new x-ray machine. It will make x-rays so much easier. How couldn't that be good enough?" Lena says back. Kara chuckles again "What can be better than new solar panels! One, it is better for the future and two it is clean energy." Lena shakes her head "We wanted to help the hospital didn't we?"

"No, no. We will do this first. This is better." Kara's voice is filled with determination. But Lena doesn't bulge "No Kara, we have to do that first." Kara stands in anger up and walks with the laptop to the living room. Where she sits down on the couch and broods. Thinking about what just happened. She just turns on the TV and watches the news. It is about her and Lena. About the deaths at the hospital and about them leaving abruptly.

Kara closes her laptop and focuses on the news " _The perpetrator isn't known yet. We know one thing for sure that the man is a hired. So we either think Lex Luthor or newly made enemy Morgan Edge is behind the attack._ " Kara chuckles, always men going after girls. Bad guys...

She hears somebody clearing their throat behind her so she quickly turns around. She sees Lena standing in the doorway. Leaning against the doorpost. Lena smiles weakly as she says "I am sorry." Kara jumps up and walks to Lena. "No, no I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have left." She slowly guides Lena to the couch and sits down next to her. "I shouldn't have left, I just should have talked to you like adults." Lena just nods and says "We make a great team, if we are on the same page." That makes Kara burst out laughing, not much later Lena joins her.

When the laughter died down Kara speaks up "You are right. But what is our solution? Half, half with the money?" Lena just nods and pulls Kara into a kiss. When they finally part they are out of breath. Their heads are resting against each other. Lena pleas "Please, don't walk away from me anymore." Kara just nods and captures Lena's lips with her own.

Maybe work can be an hell, maybe it will be hard for them. But they know one thing for sure, those yet unspoken word: Love. That one word that is deep inside them, screaming to get out. So when they part again it slips. It finally slips from Kara's side. So whispers a very meaningful "I love you." Lena leans back and looks shocked. But those words also slip out of a deep pit "I love you too."

Sometimes the world doesn't like who you are with. But Kara doesn't give a damn. Lena is Lena and not only Lena Luthor, she is so much more. And that's what matters to Kara. That Lena is so much more than just her last name.


	22. Tragedy

A couple days later, better said three Kara gets called. The caller ID reads Alex.  _Why would Alex call in the middle of the night?_  Yup. The middle of the night. Kara quickly answers "What's wrong Alex?" It sounds like Alex has done quite some shouting " _Kara, do you remember our deal? That I wouldn't call you if it wasn't dead serious? It's dead serious. Robbery with hostages at a nightclub._ " The lights turns on and Lena looks at her "What's wrong?" Lena asks. Kara just sits there and sighs "I can't leave until you get here. Got it?"

Kara quickly texts some of the L-Corp security team to get Alex at the DEO. "Alex, you will be picked up by some guys of L-Corp. Code word is Potstickers," She hears Lena chuckle next to her "I will put my suit on. But I can't leave Lena alone. They won't take long. But you are not expected to leave. Even not when I get hurt badly. You have to stay with Lena. Got the rules?" Alex quickly conforms she got them and about five minutes later there is a knock on the door, the bedroom door. Kara already knew she was there but opens the door. Alex walks in full in tactical gear. Kara stands there a bit awkward in her suit looking at Lena for conformation that she can go.

Lena at first doesn't get it but finally says "Up, up and away." And with that Kara is gone. Kara arrives at the place. There are many cops cars outside, the DEO are also mixed with the cops. So she walks around not knowing what to do. Because nightclubs are probably quite busy at night and hostage means guns?

She doesn't really know. But she gets stopped by an agent who informs her about what is happening. Two gunmen nothing more. About fifty people inside. That is a problem. So Kara flies up and X-rays the building. The gunmen are standing and the hostages are on the ground... she sees something like blood on the ground. Somebody got hurt?

She thinks about what to do when Winn from her earpiece speaks up "Good evening! I see on the cameras that you are watching what to do. I think the best way to do this is just fly in and disarm them. Anything else is too risky." Kara quickly agrees and barges through the roof into the club. Time slows down and a first shot is heard. One gunman is already down. The other just shot. She is too late. She takes the other down by breaking his jaw. A person falls screaming to the ground. Kara quickly makes her way over to the girl, not much older than 21.

She got hit in her heart... So Kara quickly picks up the girl and makes her way outside. There the medics take over from her. She can't take it anymore... she can't unsee the dead bodies on the ground. She falls to the ground and screams in agony. She was too late... not on time. Her phone rings again, Alex. But when she answers Lena speaks up. Not Alex " _Kara, darling. I need you to stand up and come home. We will be waiting._ " Kara just nods and flies up.

Going 'home'. She ended the call the moment Lena was done talking. But it sounded so strange, Lena saying home. She failed to do one thing she needs to do. So when she finally her legs give up. She falls to the ground with a thud. She finally cries... time and time again she will be too late. But today it felt worse than any other.

She feels a hand on her shoulder but doesn't look up. She can't. She just lies face first on the floor. Suddenly Lena speaks up "Kara I need you to get up for me." Kara does as told, it doesn't go that fast... but she does it. She stands and her vision is blurry but Lena leads her to the couch where Alex is waiting with ice cream. Kara lets out a broken chuckle when she sees the ice cream. When she finally sits down Lena hugs her, holding her close.

Kara's breaths are rapid but slow down since Lena is next to her. A couple minutes later she is ready to eat ice cream. And does so, she tells about what happened. That there were people killed and that she needed to carry somebody away. It happened. Supergirl was to late... when Kara realised this she broke down again. She was too late.

Lena and Alex just are there to hold her. She failed... and failed... and absolutely failed. Nothing better to be said about it. Only worse. That she is a failure... which she is...  _I am a failure_. Kara's thoughts slowly but surely go down this spiral of bad thoughts. One thought turns into two and so on. It goes down and down. Kara just enters a part she hasn't seen in a while. The part of losing somebody. Even when you didn't know them.

It is like Alex and Lena know because they share this look of 'This is wrong.' And they are absolutely right. It is terrible and probably get way worse. Because Kara isn't one that will ask for help. No she will keep it quiet until she can't anymore. She will try and stay quiet until she breaks and that means it is too late. Or almost too late.

The biggest enemy of Supergirl or Kara Zor-El is herself. Nobody else but her mind. Her own body. Her soul.

* * *

**A/N The new story:[LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447962)**


	23. The Return Of Them

A couple days and some therapy sessions later. They decided that today is the day. The day they together went to L-Corp. To make sure the board members are taken care of. Not that much needed to be done since Jess had a pretty tight grip. But Lena wanted the world to see her again. And since the security has been upped they just needed to go to the office and work.

They would be protected no matter what. Well that's a lie, but they hope they will be protected no matter what. Right now they are in a car that is driving them to L-Corp. Lena's wheelchair is in the back. (Lena didn't want it at first but struck a deal with Kara. That Kara would push the wheelchair and when they were upstairs she could walk under Kara's supervision. Because it was still a bit strange for Lena to walk.)

If one of them were nervous they didn't show it. They were just holding hands in the back of the car. They both look outside, enjoying the view. The car finally stops, the drive is quite long since the safe-house isn't in the heart of the city. But that didn't matter, they needed to be out of that house. And fast. Not that there was a threat. No it was just starting to feel claustrophobic.

When Kara steps out of the car and walks to the other side to carry Lena she immediately gets circled by security people. Because outside of that circle there are many, like a gigantic amount reporters. All yelling. So Kara focuses on Lena's heartbeat. The one thing that keeps her sane right now. She places Lena in the wheelchair and whispers in Lena's ear. "Show power, wheel yourself." Lena just chuckles and Kara walks behind Lena who wheels herself to the entry of the building. Through the path that the security people made for them.

Once inside Lena stops and says "Well, that was fun." This makes Kara chuckle and together they make their way to the elevators. First of course they need to go past security but that is done pretty quickly. Once at the highest floor of the building they get greeted by Jess. Who sits at her desk? Why on earth would she be sitting there.

They quickly greet her with a smile and make their way to Lena's office. The office was probably used by Jess for important stuff but not for the average business, like paperwork. When they enter the office Lena stops in a corner of the office and stands up. Not wanting another second in that damn thing called a wheelchair. She walks to her chair and when she sits down she closes her eyes and sighs in relief. Kara looks concerned and asks "Did it hurt?" Lena shakes her head 'no' and says "No, darling. But another chair is welcome from time to time. I can't stay all the time on bed or on the couch. That's just awful." Kara nods slowly and sits down in a chair in front of Lena.

"Are you really ready for this?" Lena nods and chuckles when she says "I was born ready." This makes Kara burst into laughter and Lena quickly joins her. When the laughter dies down Lena is out of breath. Which ends up in coughing. So Kara quickly makes her way over to carafe with water that is always present. She quickly serves Lena a glass of water who immediately drinks it. She thanks Kara once she is calmed down.

Not fifteen minutes later they are called since the meeting will start in five. So they slowly make their way to the room. Where two chairs are at the head of the table instead of one... they are prepared for Kara. Kara truly appreciates something like that. Lena is the first to sit, the room is already half filled with board members. And Kara sits next to her, on the right. So they really do the 'right hand' thing.

That's the moment Kara becomes nervous, but Lena quickly grabs her hand and holds it. It is like Lena got this new sense and already knows Kara's emotions by just listening to her breathing. She gives Kara's hand a light squeeze but puts her facade up. The scary CEO facade. Finally the last people walk in, punctual as always. Kara is finally relaxed so Lena let's go of her hand and looks at all the faces of the people there, mostly old white males.

And finally speaks up "Good day, a time ago I received a report from miss Danvers here. A report about you, who you are and how you work. Who is a valuable member and who isn't" Some commotion starts but Lena speaks further with this calm voice. "Quiet. Some of the people here are always going to say yes to whatever I say. But I don't want that, I want to have a discussion. Just like other people make the mistake by not saying arguments but only your opinion. The latter is way worse than the first. So Mister Keenen, Mister Reedson and Mister Podrak please stand up and leave the room. You won't be expected to any other meeting of this board since you are removed." Mister Reedson starts to yell "But it isn't fair! How could you support somebody like her! She doesn't know a thing about L-Corp!"

Lena just chuckles and the guy looks dumbfounded at her "Mister Reedson, I think you should just leave. The arguments you just used were completely weak. Not a single word that came out of your mouth was a good argument. And I need to hear all sides of the discussion. And since you can't come up with any good ones you are useless. And useless means that I need to remove you. And if you think for one second that miss Danvers isn't made for this job you are wrong. Look at our stocks for a second, see the money we made. Then you will know that miss Danvers is way better in her job than you are in yours."

And with that the guy quickly leaves. Kara didn't know this was going to happen but she is completely speechless. Lena trusts her this much? When they make their way back to Lena's office Kara knows something is wrong. So she says "Lena, go to your office. I will be out in a minute in my suit."


	24. My Name Is Morgan Edge

Kara hears an extra heartbeat in the office. It's one of the first times she swears. She just lets out a loud "Fuck!" And changes a bit too quick. But she can't care. Lena needs her, but she won't come until it is needed. She stands in front of the door. Ready to act. For the first time the pair speak. Lena speaks up "I thought I smelled cheap cologne." The other person fakes laughs, a guy.

"Very funny, Luthor." Lena speaks up again "What can I do for you Mr. Cheap Cologne?" Kara knows who it is before he bursts out and yells "My name is Morgan Edge! And you," Kara x-rays the room and sees him pointing at Lena "You are going to beg for mercy. Because just like last time you got all my attention. And that means bad stuff." Lena raises an eyebrow, Kara chuckles. That actually looks very funny with x-ray vision. "And just like last time, I couldn't care less. So, Morgan. What do you want? Because if I got it correct you don't have much money anymore. So business is impossible." Edge chuckles "I came to finish the job. Just like always." Kara inspects him and sees a gun but when she looks better... oh boy. A bomb... he has a bomb vest. Kara slowly but surely starts to see red. And only red. He is going to attack her loved one. So she does the only thing she can think of right now.

She flies through the door and tackles Morgan Edge. Well not really tackling, more like grabbing him and flying through the wall and the wall behind that. And you could probably guess. Also the wall behind that one. And so on. When she is finally out of the building she stops. With Edge in her hands. He looks scared, actually he looks terrified at the Girl of Steel. Her eyes are probably red... she quickly flies to the desert close to the city and drops him there off. She doesn't know what else to do.

When he looks at her before she leaves, not before warning the DEO that he is there, he smirks and says "You are already too late." That moment he said that she hears one explosion, no two, no three... they keep coming and coming. She rushes her way back to the city and sees smoke coming from the Luthor Children Hospital... When she arrives at the scene she sees that the building isn't safe anymore and about to fall down.

Alex chimes in "Kara, the building is about to collapse. There is building material two blocks from there. Get it and fast." And Kara does as told, she rushes to the building sight and takes some materials away. With those she returns to the hospital and makes some extra pillars to hold everything up. She feels, hears the building... it isn't good. It won't ever be good. But now isn't the time for emotions. Now is the time that she helps. And she does exactly that.

The building is 'stable' it's more like safer. Not completely safe but better. She rushes through the hospital and blows out all the fires. After that she looks if there are any people that need her help. The answer is yes. Many, many people need help. Some have broken bones, others hit their head. The people that got hit the worst she brings to the middle of the hospital where doctors are waiting. When she is finally done going through the complete building she hears that familiar heartbeat: Lena. She quickly makes her way over to where Lena is and says "Lena! You shouldn't be here."

Lena quickly says "No, no it is my hospital. I should." Kara only nods and walks with Lena. Making sure she has somebody she can lean on if needed. It's good that Lena wore sneakers today, otherwise she would have had problems. Lena gasps when she sees the children on the ground, all bloody and that. There are also a couple of parents but most of them are just children. They are being helped by doctors but this... it just looks wrong. So wrong.

Lena sobs a little and it doesn't go unnoticed by Kara. So Kara quickly wraps her into a hug and holds her close. They rock a little, but that doesn't matter. That is the moment Kara finally breaks, the worst part is that in the corner of the main hall some dead children are. All carried there by Kara. All given a kiss on top of their heads by Supergirl.

Supergirl cries, the Girl of Steel cries. It doesn't go unnoticed by the media. But Kara doesn't hear any of those clicks from Cameras. No the only thing she can focus on is Lena's rapid heartbeat. They cry in each others arms. Silently, not wanting the world outside of their circle to know what happened. Who did this. Why he did this.

All in name of revenge. All... she doesn't get it. They both don't it is just... inhuman. Killing children, messing with children. All is bad. You don't mess with children. All because of one man. Morgan Edge. The guy who lost Catco to Lena. The guy who lost many other things because of Lena and Kara. But he was, no is a bad man.

Kara's vision slowly turns red again, she is getting angrier every second. That's when she hears Lena's voice "Supergirl, I need you to focus on my heartbeat. He isn't worth it. He won't ever be worth it. Just focus on my heartbeat. We will work through this together." Kara only nods and holds Lena a little bit tighter. Tomorrow will be better.


	25. We Found Love - Epilogue

Little steps are heard from the kitchen, somebody is running. Kara slowly opens her eyes and looks at the person. Her little girl, Lori. Lena runs after her chuckling along the way. Today might not be the best day, the day anniversary of the attack on the Luthor Children Hospital but having her daughter and Lena running around the house makes things better.

Her little girl runs towards her and flies, yes literally flies, into her arms. She hides into the crook of Kara's neck and all Kara can do is laugh, her four year old daughter is hiding from her wife. Lena quickly makes her way over and places a kiss on Kara's lips. And murmurs something like "Hello sleepyhead." Lena sits down next to Kara and Kara puts an arm around her.

Five years ago to this day there was an attack on the Luthor Children Hospital by Morgan Edge, twenty-seven children died, no adults. thirty-four children fighting for their lives, seven adults. Two- hundred-forty-four casualties. A day never to forget. The day the world saw how awful Morgan Edge truly is. He was already condemned. But he got twenty-four life sentences. Maybe less then Lex Luthor but that amount is ginormous. The photos that were taken that day made people see a new future. A Luthor and a Super comforting each other. Crying silently while around them it is a mess. Those photos even won prizes... all because some asshole needed to kill many kids.

Weeks after the attack you could still see the pillars Supergirl had to make to make sure not everybody died. She succeeded, she won. But lost so much more. Weeks after the attack was the first time Kara acted normal again, she wasn't this 'robot' anymore that Lena and Alex had to take care of. No she was a person again. Alive.

That was the moment Kara saw the world different. She saw her priority, Lena. A couple days later she asked Lena out on their first date. A date that they would never forget. It was magical, even complete with stargazing.

Their second date ended a bit strange, they spent days apart since the first date and neither of them would sleep great. So Lena asked for Kara to move in with her, just because it would benefit them both. A couple months later Lori Alexandra Luthor was created. They fought about the name a lot, only the last name, but it didn't matter. Lena saw reason in Kara's decision to do this. To give Luthor another good one.

Later they got married, Kara proposed and Lena said yes. When they got married they got married both ways, Kryptonian and Human. Souls and minds bonded until eternity. Something they both wanted, Kal-El did the ceremony for them. Something they both gratefully appreciated.

With work everything ended the right way, Kara is Lena's right hand. Helps with everything. She even has a desk that comes out of the floor at Lena's office, fancy stuff. Now they are just happily married and will be for the rest of their lives.

**A/N Thank you for reading this story until the end. Soon I will post a new one. Thanks!**

**-Rebecca**


End file.
